Paralelo
by Mah Potter
Summary: Duas retas paralelas só se encontram no infinito; Tiago Potter, o esquisito da Grifinória, estava prestes a descobrir que um detalhe pode mudar toda a jornada - mas nunca o destino final. Tiago/Lily. Universo Alternativo.
1. Segunda Primeira Impressão

_** Paralelo **_

_Duas retas paralelas apenas se encontram no infinito _(Mito da matemática).

**Disclaimer: **Por razões que só o Criador sabe, não fui a escocesa a inventar Harry Potter. Igualmente, enquanto só brinco com os personagens, Rowling é aquela a que Harry Potter, nomes e associados pertencem.

**Sumário: **_Universo Alternativo_ – Desde os sete anos, Tiago Potter é o melhor amigo de Severo Snape, e isso estava bem até que eles começaram a escola e estão em Casas separadas. Lutando para manter a amizade e desviar o amigo do caminho das Artes das Trevas, Tiago terá que lidar com Black, que o odeia, e sua parceira inseparável, Evans, que confunde Tiago na maior parte do tempo. Talvez tudo fosse mais simples se ele fosse o esquisito e não estivesse se apaixonando pela garota mais popular da escola.

**Esclarecimento 1: **Vamos explicar a idéia da fic com exemplos: Já assistiu a Smallville ou Merlin, séries inglesas? Bom, no primeiro caso, Lex Luthor e Clark Kent são melhores amigos; no segundo caso, Arthur é um príncipe convencido e irritante, Guinevere é uma criada e Morgana tem medo dos próprios poderes. Não preciso realmente chegar ao final das duas séries para saber que Clark sempre vira o Super-Homem enquanto Lex sempre vira o vilão da história. Arthur será o rei justo de Camelot, Guinevere o amará embora sinta algo por Lancelot e Morgana será a bruxa má. Se o final nunca muda... a jornada pode.

**Esclarecimento 2: **A fic se passa em um universo alternativo, mas é tão Canon quanto possível, o que se tornará bem claro logo no próximo capítulo. Então, esperem tudo que ocorre com os Marotos, porque provavelmente irá acontecer.

**Avisos: **Eu não leria se não gostasse muito de Tiago Potter, já que a história é totalmente centrada nele – por outro lado, talvez lendo você comece a gostar? Quem sabe. Eu também não leria se não suportasse Severo Snape, porque ele é parte importante aqui. Sirius Black, a propósito, é quase odiável às vezes – mas sempre terá suas razões, juro. Lily Evans é complexa demais para mim ou Tiago Potter entender. E, sinceramente, ignore as paranóias de Tiago quanto à relação de Black e sua melhor amiga.

**Um último aviso: **Não tenho a fic pronta, o que, evidências comprovam, costuma ser um problema na minha vida. Mas achei que dessa vez era pertinente, porque preciso (e quero) a opinião das pessoas - reviews são ótimas, para eu saber onde estou errando, o que falta ou só os comentários/dúvidas em geral ;)

* * *

**Capítulo I – Segunda primeira impressão**

---------

"_Olhe, Harry, Tiago e Snape se odiaram desde o primeiro em que se viram, foi uma dessas coisas, dá para você entender, não dá?" – _Sirius Black, HP e a Ordem da Fênix

---------

- Cara - eu disse, sem nem erguer o olhar do livro de Transfiguração –, você está fazendo aquilo de novo.

- Hum?

- Babando por Lily Evans, como se ela fosse algum dia te olhar de volta – eu respondi, numa voz cheia de tédio, porque era a décima vez desde o começo do semestre que eu o lembrava desse pequeno fato. Eu nem precisava desviar minha atenção para saber que ele estava revirando os olhos e franzindo a testa, o que o deixava ainda mais carrancudo que o normal. O olhar feio dele não me abalava, claro. Eu sabia, e ele também, que não havia jeito de garotas bonitas como Lily Evans saírem com Severo Snape ou Tiago Potter. Nós não éramos exatamente populares, para começo de conversa.

Eu quero dizer, Severo não era exatamente bonito – não que eu tenha sequer pensado no assunto, mas não havia uma fila de garotas correndo atrás dele, como sempre acontecia com Sirius Black, o melhor amigo da Evans, e isso deveria significar algo. E Snape era Sonserino, algo que Evans sempre pareceu abominar; o fato de ele ter aquele olhar permanentemente sério e, bom, o cabelo meio oleoso, não devia ajudar nada. Sério, se eu fosse uma garota, e descobrisse que havia um rapaz sinistro olhando para mim do jeito que ele costumava olhá-la, eu já teria ido ao Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas e exigido que ele não pudesse ficar a menos de um quilômetro de distância. Ou, se eu fosse Evans, teria cortado o cabelo – porque aquelas ondas vermelhas refletindo à luz do sol eram realmente perturbadoras – ou usado óculos de lente escura, para que os olhos verdes não pudessem mais hipnotizar algum inocente.

Mas eu não era Lily Evans – na verdade, se houvesse o oposto dela, deveria ser eu. Porque eu não era popular; eu era o estranho da Grifinória cujo melhor amigo era um sonserino. Dava para entender porque eu não era melhor amigo de pessoas como Sirius Black, então – e, se eu interpretasse corretamente os olhares dele, ele me achava um verme por andar com "escórias como Snape". Eu não me importava, de verdade. Exceto pela parte do quadribol, que eu amava, mas nunca teria chance de entrar no time. Isso me incomodava, mesmo que voar sozinho nos domingos à noite fosse reconfortante. Sem pressão, sem ter que agradar a torcida, sem o risco de sofrer contusões com balaços – o que mais eu queria da vida?

Eu só não era um completo desconhecido por causa do meu sobrenome – "Potter". Você sabe, toda aquela história de ser uma das últimas famílias tradicionais, descendente direto de um dos Peverell, melhor aluno em Transfiguração. Nada que me desse muito orgulho, porque o que fiz para ser um Potter? Nasci só. E quanto à habilidade para transformar mesa em cadeira? Minha varinha era boa nisso. E, certo, eu podia ter um condão para essa área da magia, mas não queria dizer nada. Black também tinha, e a única diferença entre nós era que eu não escutava garotas sussurrando para mim se eu não queria fazer uma mágica com elas.

- Você nunca sabe – Severo me disse, e a essa altura eu quase já tinha me esquecido do que ele estava falando, e só tinha certeza de que não era sobre eu e garotas. Mas só podia ser de Lily Evans, claro. Desde o primeiro ano, quando ele a olhou pela primeira vez, ele tinha uma espécie de atração maluca por ela; culpa daqueles olhos verdes cor-de-mar, provavelmente. Ele insistia que era mais verde como esmeralda, e eu só revirava os olhos; ele nunca viu o mar, então não sabia do que eu estava falando. – Talvez eu a convide para o baile de formatura.

- Boa sorte – murmurei, sem querer dizer que o baile de formatura estava a quase três anos de distância. E que Evans provavelmente iria com Sirius Black, que devia ser o seu par ideal no mundo. Os dois eram populares, lindos e gênios. Ao contrário de mim. E de Severo, mas ele era cego demais para notar isso.

Embora, devo confessar, não cego para não notar aquela Evans de 11 anos. Porque tudo que ela tinha com essa idade eram os olhos, já encantadores; claro que quando eu tirava sarro dele por causa disso, eu não sabia que no verão Lily Evans seria capaz de mudar tanto. Em um instante, ela tem 13 anos e está correndo pelos gramados de Hogwarts com Black, Lupin e Pettigrew, provavelmente pensando na sua próxima brincadeira – aquela vez em que fizeram a barba de Dumbledore ficar roxa foi demais -, e então, _bum, _ela vira uma garota linda. De repente, o cabelo dela começou a crescer e, droga, o vermelho era encantador, e ela usava maquiagem, e tinha todas essas novas curvas, e estava de mãos dadas com alguns garotos, sortudos o suficiente para não serem azarados por Black. Eu quero dizer, ouvi que o processo de seleção para conseguir um encontro com Evans é realmente difícil e doloroso. Por isso que Severo nunca teria uma chance. Ele e Black se odiavam. E, conseqüentemente, Black parecia não me suportar.

Era meio estranho pensar que eu me entendia melhor com os amigos sonserinos de Severo do que com alguém da minha própria Casa. Mas o sobrenome "Potter" era grande o suficiente para fazer com que os sonserinos não se importassem com nossa amizade, mesmo alguém da Grifinória – o que era, Severo zombava, a única coisa imperdoável em mim. Eu não me importava, mas também não começaria a ter altos papos com os amigos dele – porque eles eram ainda mais sinistros do que Snape podia ser às vezes, e as conversas deles eram assustadoras. Mas eu conhecia Severo Snape desde os sete anos, e ele era meu melhor amigo desde então. Se tinha algo de que eu me orgulhava em mim, era minha lealdade aos amigos. E, para quem não era popular, eu imaginava que tinha o suficiente.

Havia os gêmeos Prewett, que iam se formar naquele ano, e eu adorava discutir desde coisas como quadribol – eles insistiam que eu deveria tentar me tornar apanhador no próximo ano – até outros assuntos como o que fazer fora da escola. Eles iam entrar para a Academia de Auror, e eu achava isso o máximo. Severo iria rir, mas eles eram meio que meus heróis.

E tinha Frank Longbottom, que já tinha se formado, e a namorada dele, Alice, do mesmo ano que eu. Eles eram provavelmente o casal mais famoso da escola – até, pelo menos, que Evans e Black resolvessem se casar – e, eram gentis comigo, mesmo que eu fosse "o calado com o amigo-cobra", como Black também dizia. E havia Marlene McKinnon, o que não contava muito, já que éramos primos. Lupin era razoável comigo, mas nós nunca sairíamos do "bom-dia" ou "fez o trabalho de ontem" por causa da relação óbvia dele com Black.

E se havia algo que eu nunca entendera muito bem, era como pessoas como Lupin e Pettigrew tinham se juntado a Evans e Black. Quero dizer, não consigo imaginar um mundo paralelo em que pessoas com Evans e Black não tivessem se atraído; a única coisa que Evans não tinha era uma árvore genealógica tão mágica quanto Black, mas imaginei que os genes de inteligência e brilho – como Slughorn às vezes dizia – podiam compensar o resto. E Lupin era lá um dos mais aplicados, com notas altas, e sabia tudo sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; mas ele era monitor esse ano, então eu não entendia como ele podia se unir a Black e Evans, cujo propósito de vida devia ser tentar fazer outras pessoas rirem. Às vezes, como quando as velas do Salão Principal ficaram cantando "Parabéns para você", ele conseguiam. Outras, como quando resolviam enfeitiçar uma única pessoa, não. E Pettigrew, então? Ele obviamente não era o mais brilhante. E o que ele sabia fazer de melhor era ficar idolatrando Black e babar para Evans, o que, sério, metade da população masculina aqui faria melhor no lugar dele.

Eu sabia, por exemplo, que Severo tinha uma caixa inteira de poemas dedicados a Evans. O que eu jamais iria confessar, porque então teria que explicar _como _havia descoberto isso – o que envolvia minha Capa da Invisibilidade, e meu pai tinha feito eu jurar que eu não contaria a Snape. Às vezes, eu tinha uma impressão engraçada de que meu pai não gostava de Severo Snape. Tudo, talvez, porque Severo tinha sido pego, uma vez, lendo um livro de Arte das Trevas, retirado da biblioteca de casa. Mas ele tinha admitido o erro e jurado que nunca iria repeti-lo, então qual o problema? Meu pai não devia ter mantido o livro para começo de conversa. Todo mundo erra ou faz algo estúpido uma vez na vida.

Tirando, talvez, Black, porque quase tudo que ele fazia eu achava estúpido. Às vezes, não dava para acreditar que ele era afilhado dos meus pais – o que nos tornava praticamente irmãos. Hilário e absurdo.

Severo ainda olhava para Evans, então eu fiz a única coisa que era suficiente para distraí-lo nesses casos. Joguei meu tinteiro nele.

- Ei! – ele reclamou, mas eu não me sentia particularmente arrependido. E ele não pareceu também lamentar, porque o grito dele foi suficiente para que Evans olhasse para ele por dois segundos – o rosto de Severo ficou absurdamente vermelho -, antes que o olhar dela se prendesse ao meu.

Eu não precisava de três segundos sob os olhos cor-de-mar de Lily Evans para saber que eles valiam uma caixa inteira de poemas dedicados a eles.

Então, como era de se esperar, Black falou algo que chamou a atenção dela – sem dúvida, para lhe lembrar que eu era uma pária social – e fui libertado do olhar de Evans. Uma parte de mim fica mais aliviada com isso, porque ela realmente poderia ter algum tipo de poder sobre mim – ou qualquer outro – se quisesse. Outra parte, que estava fixa no modo com o sol se refletia nos cabelos dela, como se tivesse em brasa, ou em como os lábios dela talvez estivessem curvados, e talvez ela tivesse sorrido para mim, não se importava em estar sob o poder dela.

Respirei fundo e meneei a cabeça, tentando me livrar dessas idéias, quando meu olhar encontrou o de Severo. O meu melhor amigo parecia saber exatamente dos meus dilemas internos, pelo modo com que sorria debochado.

- É difícil, não é? – ele perguntou, os olhos brilhando com superioridade. – Resistir ao encanto dela?

A minha resposta original era que, pelo menos, eu ainda não tinha começado os poemas de amor, mas eu me contive.

- Eu nunca disse que não _entendia_ a sua fixação – retruquei, revirando os olhos. – Só que é uma paixão sem esperanças. – Voltei meu olhar para a página 102 do "Manual do Animago", como se nunca tivesse me desviado do livro. – Porque ela está fora de alcance.

- Ela me olhou agora – ele argumentou, como se aquilo resolvesse a questão.

- É, para mim também – lembrei, e aquela parte de mim se sentiu satisfeita com isso. – O que não quer dizer que ela está louca de amor. – Aquela parte murchou, então o meu orgulho resolveu interferir. – O que eu agradeço.

Ele riu, incrédulo.

- Então você não iria gostar de sair com Lily Evans?

Aquela parte de mim teve uma visão agradável, em que eu estava de mãos dadas com Evans, e ela ria, totalmente feliz, e seu rosto estava próximo do meu... Só que nós não estávamos exatamente sozinhos. Isso seria impossível com Evans, porque ela meio que fazia parte de um pacote.

- Claro – respondi, cheio de ironia. – Vou fazer isso depois que me tornar melhor amigo de Black, e nós tomarmos chá todos os dias na casa um do outro.

Às vezes, eu achava que era por isso que Severo odiava tanto Black – ele invejava a sua proximidade com Evans, invejava a popularidade dele, que vinha do quadribol e da aparência.

Severo tornou a rir.

- E não se esqueça, depois que for bajulado por Pettigrew e levar Lupin para passear.

Eu fechei o meu livro, olhando para ele de um jeito mais sério. Ele deu de ombros.

- O quê? – Severo perguntou, na defensiva. – Você sabe que ele é um lobi...

- Eu sei o que você _acha_ do assunto – lembrei, cortando-o antes que alguém pudesse ouvir as suas opiniões. Aquele devia ser o último final-de-semana bonito de outubro, e todo mundo estava nos gramados de Hogwarts. – E você não tem nenhuma prova.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Então é normal um aluno sumir uma vez por mês, sempre na Lua Cheia? E aparecer mal no dia seguinte? E aqueles uivos e boatos em Hogsmeade?

Eu odiava admitir, mas os argumentos dele eram verdadeiros; Remo Lupin ser um lobisomem era algo que eu não me espantaria se realmente fosse verdade, mas eu nunca incentivara essa idéia de Severo por uma única razão: ele iria querer que Lupin fosse expulso da escola. Eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber disso – ele odiava Black e odiava os seus amigos, mesmo que Lupin o tratasse tão educado quanto me tratasse. E não era justo que Lupin fosse condenado por algo que provavelmente nem era culpa dele: quem iria querer ser um lobisomem?

- Talvez ele só tenha uma família problemática – eu comentei, só me sentindo um pouco culpado por usar essa desculpa. – Você deveria entender isso.

Isso fez Severo franzir a testa novamente, e se voltar para sua tarefa de Poções. Ele não iria mais falar comigo por alguns minutos, o que sempre acontecia quando eu trazia o assunto da sua família à tona. Não era como se o seu pai fosse um tema recorrente em nossas conversas, mas às vezes não precisava ser gênio para saber por que ele só saía da minha casa ao anoitecer durante as férias. Eu não sabia como seriam as coisas para ele se meus pais não tivessem resolvido se mudar para o subúrbio de Londres no meu sétimo aniversário.

Ele provavelmente nunca teria tido um amigo até chegar em Hogwarts. Suspirei, e talvez o barulho do meu suspiro tenha sido realmente alto, porque Evans olhou na minha direção novamente.

Eu desviei rapidamente, antes que começasse a querer fazer poemas, ou que, como ouvi ter acontecido com um dos irmãos Prewett, Black resolvesse interferir. Eu nunca estive realmente a fim de saber qual de nós venceria em um duelo, e agora não me parecia uma boa hora para começar.

---------

Qualquer um acharia que o fato dela ser amiga dos meus pais – eles freqüentaram Hogwarts na mesma época, pelo que sei -, Minnie McGonagall poderia ser mais gentil comigo. Mas, não, ela realmente me prendeu na sala dela em uma tarde de domingo, para falar que eu deveria me esforçar mais se quisesse que meu pedido para iniciar o curso de animagia fosse aprovado no Ministério da Magia. Eu quero dizer, o que mais eu precisava fazer além de ser sempre o primeiro a conseguir as transformações na aula dela?

Eu sabia que devia ter seguido o conselho de Severo e ter me tornado um animago em segredo. Seria muito mais fácil – e eu não estaria em cima da hora para o jantar.

- Você precisa da recomendação de nove professores. Para isso, é realmente aconselhável que passe em nove N.O.M's – ela me dizia, ignorando os barulhos cada vez mais altos do meu estômago. – E o Ministério requere Excelente em Transfiguração, naturalmente, Feitiços e Poções.

Poções? O folheto do Ministério da Magia não dizia nada sobre isso... Se eu apenas queria mudar meu corpo, _sem poção_, para que eu deveria saber a matéria? Além disso, eu não era um dos favoritinhos de Slughorn.

- Eu vou tentar, professora – garanti, mas o olhar dela continuou severo. Como se ela tivesse algum outro tipo de olhar. – Ok. Eu _vou_ _conseguir_.

- Muito bem, Potter – ela declarou, com a voz um pouco mais leve. – Não se esqueça que eu, o Prof. Flitwick e o Prof. Slughorn estaremos a sua disposição para quaisquer dúvidas.

Eu acenei e parti, tentando ignorar o buraco no estômago que agora não tinha nada a ver com a fome. Porque eu odiava Poções e era horrível na matéria. Cinco caldeirões explodidos desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts – era-se de esperar que as pessoas entendessem que eu não queria nunca mais ver a matéria. Mas, ao invés disso, eu iria ter que continuar com ela. Adeus plano de desistir de Poções no sexto ano. Severo iria rir de mim...

Lancei um olhar a ele, do outro lado do Salão Principal, conversando com Mulciber e Avery. Arrepio. Não era como se eles tivesse sido estúpidos ou tivessem me tratado mal, mas eu não gostava deles – havia algo errado naqueles dois, e eu já tivera provas disso; mas quando eu mencionava como eles eram sinistros, Severo só ria e dizia que eu estava sendo bobo. Ainda assim...

Poções. O meu problema atual era sobre aquela aula chata. Eu quero dizer, se eu fosse uma gênia nata como Evans ou soubesse inventar como Severo fazia, talvez eu gostasse das aulas. Ou se talvez Slughorn não passasse metade do tempo elogiando Evans, enquanto ela só ria, dizendo que ela deveria estar na Sonserina – e as respostas dela até valiam a pena, porque eram divertidas. Talvez a única parte que valesse pena em Poções, porque era difícil prestar atenção com o aroma das poções fervendo, ou o fato de que Black ficava jogando rabos de rato ou olhos de sapo em mim. _Sem querer,_ claro.

E eu só via três soluções à frente, sendo nenhuma delas me animava. Pedir ajuda a Severo? Isso seria... humilhante. Não devia ser, porque éramos amigos, mas eu não conseguia me imaginar passando horas de sábado estudando com ele sobre o uso correto de asfódelo ou qualquer coisa assim. Pedir aulas extras a Slughorn? Claro, Black ia ter um ataque de risos quando descobrisse. E a terceira opção... era ainda mais engraçada, porque em nenhum mundo _Evans _iria desperdiçar seu tempo livre comigo. Isso iria fazer Black rir ainda mais...

- Potter? Tiago?

Eu pisquei, acordando, e me virei. Remo Lupin estava olhando na minha direção, sorrindo. Sorri de volta, e desejei não pela primeira vez que Lupin fosse tão irritante quanto Black, porque aí eu não sentiria essa vontade de ser educado com ele.

E desejei que Minnie não tivesse me segurado por tanto tempo na sala dela, porque aí eu teria chegado cedo para o jantar e teria escolhido meu lugar, ao invés de estar do lado do quarteto majestoso da escola – ou, como eles referem a si mesmo, "Os Marotos". _"E a marota"_, Evans sempre acrescentava quando algum deles mencionava o seu estranho nome, o que me fazia revirar os olhos, entediado.

- Eu estava te chamando há uns dois minutos – Lupin comentou, achando graça, e ainda assim de um modo decente.

- Ah, desculpa, Lupin – eu disse, lutando para prestar atenção. Era muito fácil minha mente se desviar. - O que foi?

E me obrigando a manter o foco mais próximo do presente, voltei a comer as batatas fritas.

- Encontrei o Prof. Dumbledore no corredor e ele pediu para te entregar isso – ele me deu um envelope. – Eu sei que não é a melhor hora, mas eu não vou poder entregar mais tarde...

- Sem problemas – eu disse, distraído. – Obrigado, claro. Tem reunião depois?

- Reunião?

- É, dos monitores.

- Não exatamente. Eu vou ter que ir à enfermaria, por causa da minha... saúde – Lupin respondeu, e sua voz tremeu um pouco. Olhei para ele, curioso, e então olhei para o teto, onde a lua, quase cheia, reinava sozinha.

- Ah – murmurei, sem olhar para ninguém, porque de repente eu me sentia sem graça. Uma coisa era comentar o assunto com Severo, quando era especulação e não na mesa da Grifinória.

- Não é exatamente da sua conta, Potter – ouvi uma voz fria me dizer; Sirius Black me encarava, de um jeito nem um pouco simpático.

De repente, a mesa havia ficado um pouco mais quieta e tensa. Fiz o que eu sempre fazia quando ele me dirigia a palavra – o que era muito raro e nunca agradável.

- Eu não quis te ofender – eu declarei, olhando só para Lupin. Não era como se eu fosse me importar com Black. Meu meio-irmão – que idéia _estranha._

- Eu sei que...

- Talvez você devesse então repensar suas palavras da próxima vez, antes de falá-las.

Respirei fundo e coloquei algumas batatas fritas na boca, para não responder.

- Ou talvez você devesse se mudar logo para a Mesa das cobrinhas, onde não iria incomodar ninguém.

Algumas pessoas riram. Eu me virei para olhar para ele. Eu não ia dizer nada, porque nunca dizia, mas era bom encará-lo diretamente nos olhos, sem piscar, esperando que ele desistisse.

- Sirius.

Era Lily Evans. Ela estava ao lado dele, quase de frente a mim, mas não ergueu o olhar do seu suco de abóbora. A voz dela não tinha um tom de aviso ou raiva ou alegria ou qualquer outra emoção. Era como se ela só tivesse lido o nome em algum lugar, numa voz absurdamente neutra, e ainda assim, Black agiu como se tivesse levado uma bronca, porque ele desviou o olhar e voltou a comer, voltou a me ignorar, o que eu queria que ele tivesse feito durante todo o jantar.

Só que não depois que Lily Evans o tinha dito para fazer. Eu não queria ser defendido por ninguém, porque nunca pedi por isso e porque eu não precisava.

Eu não queria ser defendido pela namorada de Black.

Então fiz algo que eu nunca tinha feito antes.

- Eu não incomodo ninguém, Black. Só a você. Talvez isso queira dizer que _você_ deva se mudar.

Ele olhou para mim, surpreso.

- Como?

- A afinidade com as "cobrinhas" está no seu sangue, não no meu – lembrei, bebendo tranquilamente meu suco, enquanto ignorava o zumbido na cabeça. – Olhe, acho que eles têm um lugar ainda reservado para você.

Black se levantou.

- Eu não sou da Sonserina – ele retrucou, sua voz subitamente calorosa. – Porque escolhi não me associar com puros sangues preconceituosos e amantes de artes das trevas. _Ao contrário _de você, Potter. Então quem aqui é mais sonserino?

- Eles são preconceituosos? E você, com toda essa história de Casas?

- Eu não saio matando pessoas por causa disso! – ele respondeu, quase gritando, e isso causou um silêncio maior; não era como se ninguém soubesse do que ele estava falando, mas esse Lord Voldemort nunca chegara a entrar em uma das conversas em Hogwarts. Aqui nós éramos protegidos, e ele não passava de um conto de terror.

Porque os desaparecimentos podiam ser só pessoas que resolviam mudar de vida. E as mortes podiam ser bandidos comuns. E as inferis podiam ser crianças que acordavam assustadas e inventavam. _Claro._

- Sirius – Evans tornou, e agora ela parecia aborrecida. Era melhor conseguir reconhecer uma emoção na Rainha de Gelo. - Você deveria...

- Sr. Black! – a Prof. McGonagall chamou, soando irritada. – Termine o seu jantar em silêncio ou terá uma semana de detenções. – Ela me pegou olhando-a. – O mesmo vale para você, Potter.

Eu poderia dizer que não tinha começado, mas isso seria infantil demais.

- Eu não estou mais com fome, professora – Black declarou, dando-lhe as costas e saindo do Salão Principal, o que eu não lamentava nem um pouco.

Lupin olhou para mim, como se pedisse desculpas, e eu acenei para ele enquanto Pettigrew saía correndo atrás de Black, parecendo um cachorro desesperado.

Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar, e descobri que, para variar, metade da mesa ainda estava me olhando.

- Algum problema? – perguntei, em uma voz cansada, e os olhares cessaram. Exceto o de Lily Evans, que, para meu espanto, não saíra correndo atrás do namorado.

- Lily? – Lupin chamou, parecendo confuso. Ela acenou.

- Eu já estou indo – ela respondeu, e ele deve ter reconhecido algo no tom dela, porque se foi sem mais perguntas. Talvez desvendar os tons da voz de Evans fosse um segredo de "Maroto".

- O que foi? – perguntei, enfim, quando o olhar dela começou a me cansar. Imaginei se eu deveria recomendar a Severo que explodisse com Black, para que, então, Evans pudesse olhá-lo de volta.

- Você não deveria ter dito aquilo a Sirius, sobre a família dele – ela só disse, e não era como se fosse uma bronca, porque a voz dela era suave.

Como se explicasse algo difícil a uma criança de seis anos. E fez com que eu me sentisse uma criança de seis anos.

Qual era o problema de Lily Evans? Como se não bastasse enfeitiçar meu melhor amigo e o resto da escola, incluindo os professores, ou ser a garota mais popular, ou ser uma aluna perfeita, ela ainda tinha que fazer eu me sentir minúsculo?

Tudo porque, pela primeira vez em cinco anos, eu tinha resolvido responder a Sirius Black? Por que ela não podia fazer _ele _se sentir infantil quando ele estava jogando coisas em mim? Ou quando ele dizia que eu não merecia ser da Grifinória? Ou quando ele sumia com as toalhas do banheiro e eu tinha que conjurar uma?

Ah, porque ela era amiga e futura esposa dele, não de mim. Isso fazia muito sentido.

- Eu esperava mais de você – ela acrescentou, e antes que eu pudesse reagir, Evans deu as costas e se foi.

E então eu me sentia mais confuso que nunca.

---------

Era mais de onze da noite quando eu voltei à Sala Comunal, seguro com a minha Capa da Invisibilidade e muito mais feliz após ter voado. Talvez eu fosse me arrepender das poucas horas de sono no dia seguinte, quando as primeiras aulas eram Poções – quem decidiu que haveria aula dupla de Poções na segunda-feira certamente me odiava –, mas eu precisava de umas horas de distração. Não havia nada, eu considerei enquanto dobrava minha capa e a guardava no bolso, tão bom quanto a sensação de estar nos ares, onde nenhum problema poderia me alcançar.

- Tiago Potter?

O som do meu nome fez meu estômago dar uma cambalhota, algo que eu não havia sentido nem enquanto realmente fazia _loops _com a vassoura. Meu olhar rodou pela Sala Comunal e se fixou em Lily Evans. Ela estava a frente da lareira, o que a fazia ficar assustadoramente bonita, e seu olhar estava fixo na minha face – isto é, até ela notar a vassoura que eu ainda segurava na mão.

E então ela só parecia surpresa, do mesmo jeito que eu me sentia por ela, afinal, saber o meu primeiro nome.

- Você estava voando?

O tom dela não era de incredulidade ou deboche, e uma parte de mim sabia disso, mas a mini-conversa do jantar estava fresca na minha mente.

- É. Vamos adivinhar, você não _esperava _isso de mim?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando a pena descansar no tinteiro.

- Claro que não. Por que eu iria esperar? – a voz dela era até educada, mas tudo que eu pensava é que Evans não deveria esperar nada de mim. Ela não me conhecia. Ela mal falara comigo nos últimos anos.

E eu era o oposto dela em termos de popularidade.

- Você não iria. Então, sim, eu gosto de voar à noite. Sim, eu _sei _voar. Não, eu nunca pensei em entrar para o time, porque é óbvio que ninguém ia querer que eu entrasse; provavelmente iam achar, igual ao seu namorado, que eu iria entregar o jogo para a Sonserina. Sim, pode ir contar para o seu namorado, pode ir fazer piada de mim. Não é como se fosse novidade.

Mais tarde, eu iria achar ridículo o meu discurso, mas na hora eu gostei. Era a maior quantidade de palavras que eu já tinha dito a Evans, e estava cheio de superioridade, como se eu tentasse mostrá-la que ela não tinha o poder de fazer eu me sentir minúsculo.

Só que o olhar dela não mudou, então comecei a me sentir menor que o normal.

- Eu não vou contar para ninguém, Potter, porque não é da minha conta – ela declarou, acabando de assinar a sua carta. – Você obviamente tem suas razões para não querer se juntar ao time.

Eu me senti um completo idiota, então fiz a única coisa que fazia sentido. Sentei na outra poltrona, do outro lado da mesa, e murmurei:

- Desculpa.

Ela me olhou, sem entender.

- Por eu ter explodido com você. É só que... Eu sempre acho que as pessoas vão me julgar.

- Elas provavelmente irão – Evans respondeu, em uma voz meio melancólica. Como _se_ alguém tivesse julgado Evans negativamente em algum momento da vida. – Mas você não pode se deixar levar por isso.

- É difícil – comentei, no mesmo tom. Ela me lançou um olhar engraçado.

- Você sempre ignorou Sirius. Até hoje, claro.

- Ah. Então você _está _me julgando, porque só _parece_ que eu o ignoro.

Lentamente, ela sorriu.

- É, acho que estou. Desculpa.

Eu ri, e uma parte de mim notou como era absurdo eu estar rindo, à meia-noite, com Lily Evans. Outra parte achou que podia ser normal.

- Então talvez eu também estivesse te julgando quando dizia que esperava mais de você – ela acrescentou, se levantando e começando a arrumar suas coisas. – Mas era um julgamento bom. – Ela parou o que estava fazendo para me olhar e os olhos dele eram hipnotizadores com o fogo se refletindo neles.

Eu jurei que jamais iria zombar de Snape ou Pettigrew ou qualquer outro por estarem apaixonados por ela. Quem não estaria?

- Você devia ignorar Sirius da próxima vez, Potter. Ele não consegue pensar direito às vezes... E realmente odeia seu amigo.

Ela revirou os olhos, como se isso não fosse importante; mas Evans tinha ganhado pontos comigo por ao menos admitir que Black fosse irracional. Exceto que, para mim, aquilo era uma constante.

- Boa noite – ela desejou, e sorriu agora _para mim_, como se eu não fosse o esquisito da Grifinória com um número limitado de amigos.

- Boa noite – eu disse, meio atrasado, mas ela não pareceu notar.

- Ah, Potter... – Evans hesitou, sua testa franzida como se estivesse confusa. – Sirius _não é _meu namorado. – E, sem me olhar, ela subiu as escadas, com as coisas todas juntas de qualquer jeito em seus braços. E enquanto ela subia, eu pensei que, afinal, Lily Evans era normal; popular, claro, e amiga do cara mais idiota que eu conhecia, mas ainda assim tão normal quanto eu podia ser.

E linda, além disso.

Eu sorri, sem saber direito a razão. Talvez fosse porque Evans era legal comigo, e era bom conhecer mais pessoas, ou talvez porque uma parte do meu cérebro estava concentrada no fato de que ela não estava namorando Black e parecia ter querido deixar aquilo bem claro.

Eu ri e me levantei, irracionalmente mais alegre do que estivera em muito tempo.

Foi quando eu reparei no pergaminho caído. Peguei-o e, no mesmo instante, eu soube que era de Evans, por causa da letra miúda e florida, que eu já tinha visto nos trabalhos. Fiquei parado, dividido entre deixar ali ou guardar para ela, e então, sem que eu realmente entendesse o que estava fazendo, meus olhos começaram a varrer a carta.

Era para a mãe dela. Falava sobre não poder comparecer a algum lugar. E a justificativa, que foi o único parágrafo que realmente li.

"_Preciso realmente ficar aqui nesse Natal, porque preciso estudar para Poções e Transfiguração, ou não irei conseguir as notas necessárias. Sei que Petúnia, que sempre se preocupou com minha educação, entenderá, mãe"._

E não fazia sentido, porque Evans era brilhante em Poções e boa em Transfiguração. Mas só o que eu podia imaginar era que... Ela _não _queria ir para casa no Natal? Mas estávamos em Outubro, era tão cedo para fazer qualquer plano...

O som de passos apressados na escada me alertou, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada. O pergaminho estava na minha mão, aberto e brilhando contra o fogo, e tudo que eu pude fazer foi encarar o rosto afobado de Lily Evans.

- Ah, Potter, eu esqueci a minha... – E ela reparou na carta que eu segurava. O rosto dela ficou branco. Por dois segundos, Evans pareceu totalmente perdida, e procurei, desesperado, algo para falar. Então, ela ficou furiosa, de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto. – Isso NÃO é da sua conta! – ela gritou, tomando o pergaminho e amassando-o.

- Eu... eu sei que não, eu...

- Você _leu_?

- O quê? – Eu queria dizer que não, que tinha acabado de pegar, mas a verdade devia estar óbvia na minha face, porque ela só ficou mais vermelha. Então eu disse a única coisa que pensei para resolver a situação: - Eu não vou contar a ninguém.

- Não, não vai – ela sacou a varinha, e não pensei em fazer o mesmo. – Se você disser...

- Evans – chamei, aborrecido. – Eu já disse que não vou. Juro.

- Como se a sua palavra valesse algo, Potter! Como se você não fosse contar para aquele seu amigo sonserino na primeira chance que...

- É, talvez eu devesse! – finalmente explodi. Evans só me fitou, respirando fundo. – Não é como se você _esperasse _que eu fosse fazer algo diferente. Ou, ainda, é como se você esperasse ser tão importante que eu não terei nada melhor para fazer do que ficar comentando sobre a sua vida.

- O que você não irá fazer!

- Não, Evans, eu não vou! – gritei. – E isso é porque _eu _não quero falar, porque eu _sei _que não é da minha conta, e _não _porque você _exige._

E, tentando reforçar minhas palavras, passei por ela direto, sem olhar para trás, o que talvez não tenha sido uma idéia inteligente já que ela ainda estava com a varinha erguida. Mas eu não conseguia me importar, porque tudo que eu queria era mostrar para Evans que ela não ia me afetar. Eu não a deixaria saber como eu estava decepcionado comigo mesmo por ter me deixado acreditar, por poucos instantes, que ela era igual a mim, e não tão parecida com Black.

Brinquei de jurar a mim mesmo que eu não iria, nunca mais na vida, sequer pensar em Lily Evans.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: **Evans declara guerra contra Tiago Potter, Tiago desconfia que a ruiva possa ser mais ardilosa do que ele imaginava e Sirius Black comete um erro letal. (Espera-se postagem em duas semanas – mas evidências comprovam que sou horrível com datas).


	2. Um erro atrás do outro

Para quem comentou ou deixou no alerta. O capítulo é para vocês. (p.s: sim, terá a cena da memória do Snape, mas num futuro pouco distante).

* * *

**Capítulo II – Um erro atrás do outro **

"_Severo tinha muito interesse em saber aonde eu ia todo mês. Estávamos todos no mesmo ano e não... hum... não nos gostávamos muito". _– Remo Lupin, HP e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban

Eu podia sentir o olhar dela queimando minha nuca, de um jeito que provavelmente deveria fazer com que _eu _fosse ao Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas e exigisse que Evans não pudesse chegar a um quilômetro próximo de mim. Só que aí eu teria que explicar aquela situação de ontem à noite, e isso era algo que eu sabia que nunca iria fazer. Então, respirei fundo e comecei a medir a dosagem certa de vinho para colocar na poção, ignorando-a.

- Ela está te olhando novamente – murmurou Severo, só o canto da sua boca se mexendo. Eu acenei, tentando me concentrar. – Como você conseguiu isso?

E havia um tom levemente desesperado em sua voz, o que não me espantava. Mas eu não ia dizer que a Severo que o segredo para atrair a atenção de Evans era ler uma carta privada.

Talvez porque ele fosse realmente querer fazer isso.

- Deve ser por causa daquela discussão com Black ontem – sussurrei de volta, o que não era totalmente verdade, mas também não era mentira. Eu teria passado reto por ela na Sala Comunal, ontem, se nunca tivesse conversado com Black.

- Falando nisso, por que você explodiu? Eu nunca te vi ligando para algo que ele tenha dito.

Eu também não ia dizer que a minha explosão tinha relação com ser defendido por Evans. Ultimamente, havia várias coisas que eu não diria.

- Eu só não agüentava mais - retruquei. – Por que eu tenho que ficar aturando Black?

- Você não tem – ele respondeu, olhando satisfeito para mim, como se eu tivesse finalmente feito algo que ele esperava há muito tempo. Imaginei que ele se orgulhava de mim. Ao contrário de Severo, que tentava, sem muito sucesso, revidar alguns feitiços, eu só ignorava Black. E então Severo olhou para frente, para onde um cansado Lupin e um confuso Pettigrew trabalhavam em silêncio, e um brilho sinistro apareceu em seus olhos. – Não por muito tempo, pelo menos.

- Do que você está falando?

Ele deu de ombros, calado; hesitei por um instante, e então voltei a me preocupar com minha poção. Por mais curiosidade que eu sentisse, eu não ia forçá-lo a responder, não quando eu também estava cheio de segredos que não podia lhe contar – o que fazia eu me sentir um péssimo amigo.

- O tempo acabou! – Slughorn gritou, andando pela sala. Olhei para a minha poção – a cor estava linda, de um anil que me fazia querer estar voando em vez de estar nessa masmorra.

Pena que, de acordo com o livro, a poção devesse estar branca. Eu era um fracasso nessa matéria – e, para piorar, sem um _Excelente_, eu nunca ia conseguir me tornar um animago registrado. Talvez eu _devesse_ ter aceitado a sugestão de Severo, afinal...

- Ah, Lily! Poção perfeita, claro – Slughorn comentou, quase gritando. - Você colocou uma pitada a mais de raiz inglesa?

- Eu achei que deixava com um aroma melhor – Evans respondeu, naquela voz doce que ela só usava com Slughorn, e que me deixava em dúvida se ela realmente gostava do professor ou se achava que ela era um imbecil. – E pode ampliar os efeitos calmantes da poção.

- Exatamente, querida! – Ele parecia maravilhado, como sempre parecia quando tratava dela. Seria menos engraçado se, ao meu lado, Severo não tivesse a mesma feição. Ele sequer parecia se importar por nunca ganhar crédito na aula, principalmente quando a poção dele estava da mesma tonalidade que a de Evans. – Sem dúvida você...

-... Tem habilidades excelentes e um talento inigualável para poções– completei, em uma voz baixa e entediada, falando ao mesmo tempo em que Slughorn. Ele sempre dizia a mesma coisa, seguido por...

- Para ser perfeita só se fizesse parte da minha Casa, claro! – o que sempre ocasionava vaias baixas dos sonserinos. Exceto Severo, o que me fazia revirar os olhos.

Eu só me perguntava se Black ainda iria amar sua namoradinha se ela fosse da Sonserina.

- Ah, professor – Evans meneou a cabeça, e seu olhar encontrou o meu. – Não sei se o resto da sua Casa aprovaria. Talvez você devesse fazer o convite para Potter, ele já é um membro honorário mesmo.

Eu senti meu rosto corar, de fúria ou vergonha - eu não tinha muita certeza -, enquanto as pessoas ao meu redor começavam a rir. Mas Severo, ao meu lado, só franziu a testa – e não era porque ele não concordava, já que ele insistia que eu deveria ter escolhido ir para a Sonserina – e Black não riu, o que me surpreendeu. Ele sempre era o primeiro e o último a rir das piadas de Evans; agora, ele só parecia tão confuso quanto Slughorn, que deve ter sido salvo de algum comentário com o sino tocando. _Fim de aula_. Ótimo.

Agora eu só tinha mais cinco aulas na presença de Evans.

- Deixem as poções em um frasco em cima da minha mesa, e eu quero um pergaminho sobre os efeitos negativos da Poção do Sono – Ele avisou, e houve um corre-corre em volta de sua mesa.

Mas eu fiquei parado, só olhando para Evans, que me retribuiu o olhar com calma. Ao menos dessa vez, ela não estava fazendo eu me sentir minúsculo – só cada vez mais furioso.

Ela nunca tinha feito nada contra mim – aquilo sempre fora um prazer exclusivo de Black, se divertir às minhas custas, e enquanto ela quase nunca me defendera, também não me atacara. Agora, só porque ela tinha me encontrado com uma carta na mão, Evans decidira me odiar – como se fosse _minha _culpa ela ter esquecido o pergaminho, para começo de conversa.

- Lily – Black a chamou, o que a fez pestanejar e olhar para ele, já com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Só continuei encarando os dois, até que Black se virou para mim, desprezo e impaciência em seu rosto. – Algum problema?

Além de ter Evans me atacando gratuitamente, ele quis dizer?

- Vamos – Severo me puxou, e isso era a segunda coisa absurda que acontecia hoje, porque _parecia _que Severo Snape estava querendo evitar uma briga com Black.

Nós estávamos na escada do Hall de Entrada quando ele parou e se virou para mim, um sorriso curioso no rosto.

- Eu não sei o que você fez – ele comentou, parecendo se divertir. – Mas Evans realmente te odeia, Tiago – e aquela era a segunda vez, no mesmo dia, que ele me falava algo que eu já sabia.

----

Eu li em algum lugar, certa vez, de que não era para se preocupar se algo estava dando errado – porque iria piorar. Eu queria encontrar o autor dessa frase para poder socá-lo, porque ele estava absurdamente certo.

Se não estivesse, eu não estaria parado em frente à Lily Evans, esperando para me defender de um feitiço que ela ainda está escolhendo me lançar.

Era isso uma das coisas que eu odiava em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Os professores trocavam a todo ano – _devia _ter uma maldição no cargo, porque nada mais justificava isso -, então, nas primeiras aulas práticas, pessoas brilhantes como Evans e Black precisavam mostrar que elas eram brilhantes. O que deixava patetas como eu esperando que eles se decidissem logo...

_- Expelliarmus! _– eu a ouvi gritar, e eu tive um milissegundo para pensar.

- _Protego! – _gritei de volta, e para minha surpresa, o feitiço-escudo se formou a tempo. Ela teve que se abaixar quando o seu próprio feitiço recuou em sua direção, mas, fora isso, ela saiu ilesa.

- Excelente feitiço, Potter – o professor, Trevor, me disse. Era legal ser elogiado em outra aula que não Transfiguração. Era algo com que eu poderia me acostumar – se não fosse improvável de acontecer mais vezes. – E a precisão do seu Feitiço de desarmar foi igualmente maravilhosa, Evans – ele acrescentou, o que não me surpreendeu. Todo mundo sempre elogiava aquela ruiva.

Mas Evans não sorriu como havia sorrido mais cedo na aula de Slughorn.

- Posso tentar de novo, professor? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de mim; o que deveria ter feito eu me sentir lisonjeado, não fosse o fato de Evans não parecer exatamente amigável.

O Prof. Trevor acenou. Por um instante, pensei se deveria pedir para que ele já encomendasse meu velório – e então Evans jogou outro feitiço em mim. Sem falar. Eu não podia acreditar, mas ela sabia lançar feitiços _mudos_ – o que nós provavelmente só aprenderíamos no ano que vem.

E, para piorar, o único feitiço mudo que eu sabia realizar era _irrealizável_. Eu nunca iria deixar Evans de ponta-cabeça, por mais que achasse que ela merecia no momento. E Severo iria me matar por usar um de seus feitiços nela, de qualquer jeito.

Desviei por pouco, e ela lançou o mesmo feitiço novamente; dessa vez eu estava preparado, e o meu feitiço escudo brilhou com mais força, mesmo depois de ter feito o feitiço voltar para Evans.

- Acho melhor fazermos uma troca de parceiros – Prof. Trevor disse, parecendo preocupado. – Black, venha aqui. – E, quando eu comecei a andar, ele me fez um sinal para que eu parasse. – Não, Evans, você treina com McKinnon.

Eu franzi a testa; se a idéia de Trevor era apressar minha morte, ele não precisava realmente trocar Evans por Black.

- Você pode defender se quiser – eu tentei, soando miserável, porque eu já previa que de jeito nenhum Black evitaria uma chance de me enfeitiçar.

Mas, quando o fitei, ele estava com a testa franzida também, a varinha abaixada.

- O que você fez para ela? – ele perguntou, ao invés de me atacar. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- O quê?

- Eu perguntei – Black começou, sua voz sugerindo uma paciência infinita – o que você fez para que Lily esteja agindo assim.

- _Nasci_?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você é um verdadeiro comediante, Potter – Black retrucou. - Eu vou descobrir...

- Olhe, não é minha culpa se Evans resolveu ter TPM ou uma crise de ma u humor. E qual a novidade no jeito dela? Não é como se ela me amasse antes.

- Não, não é – ele concordou, distraído. – Mas se Lily está irritada com você, o enterro é seu, não meu. – Ele sorriu subitamente. – Só espero que você acabe levando Ranhoso junto no caixão.

Respirei fundo.

- Será que você pode deixar Severo em paz?

- Não, eu não posso – Black resmungou. – Ele é _mal_, é nojento e o sonho da vida dele é se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem.

Calafrio.

- Cale a boca – eu resmunguei em voz baixa, para não atrair a atenção de Trevor. – Você não o conhece. – Eu ergui a varinha. – A gente vai praticar ou não?

Ele também ergueu a dele.

- Um dia, Potter, sua _amizade _com esse sonserino vai causar a sua morte.

E achei que havia uma lamentação inexplicável em sua voz – como se ele, de todas as pessoas, fosse chorar no meu enterro - antes de Black me jogar um feitiço.

----

A dupla dos sonhos estava brigando. Esse era o item número 2 na lista de coisas que eu não esperava ver nessa vida.

O item número 1 era Evans saindo com Snape, mas eu jamais iria contar isso a ele, claro. Um dia ele iria perceber naturalmente. Para que despedaçar o coração de Severo tão cedo na vida?

E o mais irritante da discussão de Black e Evans era que eles resolveram discutir durante a aula de História da Magia, que era ainda pior que Poções; aqui, a voz do Prof. Binns, morto há poucos anos, só fazia se arrastar e sair do meu ouvido se eu não prestasse _muita atenção, _sendo que apenas algumas palavras ficavam marcadas; a maioria das minhas anotações só continha palavras aleatórias, ao invés de frases, como: "duendes", "guerra", "dia seguinte", "verde".

E hoje estava ainda pior. Porque ele falava novamente sobre duendes e guerras, eu só conseguia pensar que tinha dormido apenas seis horas e aquela sala estava adoravelmente quente. Então, após três palavras, eu havia desistido de escrever qualquer outra coisa e havia tentado dormir, como metade da sala havia feito.

Foi mais ou menos nesse momento que aquela discussão começou. No início, era só um zumbido chato no meu ouvido, como um mosquito que atrapalha na hora de dormir. Depois, quando eu finalmente havia voltado até a anotar a aula – porque minha consciência ficava gritando que eu precisava passar nessa matéria -, as vozes se intensificaram.

Eu _sabia _que devia ter escolhido, hoje, um lugar diferente para me sentar; ou devia ter chego mais cedo, porque não estava incluso nos meus planos estar no fundo da classe, logo na frente de Evans e Black. _O casal de ouro..._

- A guerra começou em 23 de dezembro de 1223, às seis horas em ponto, porque Urico...

- Eu já disse que não é nada, Sirius.

- Você está estranha, Lily, eu te conheço...

- Ao nascer do sol, as tropas galesas invadiram o Sudeste da...

- Olhe, se for sobre o Natal, eu já...

- Pelo amor de Deus! – e aqui Evans atraiu a atenção de algumas pessoas. Menos do professor fantasma, claro. – Não tem nada a ver com você.

- A batalha durou exatamente nove horas e sete minutos, até que ambos os lados decidissem que...

- E se for sobre a próxima visita a Hogsmeade, eu posso...

- Eu já disse que não quero ir com ninguém– agora Evans parecia realmente agressiva.

- Então formou-se um Conselho, presidido por Urico, que determinou uma...

- Só me diga o que há com você!

- Sirius, eu...

- Ah, caramba! – eu finalmente explodi. Respirando fundo, me virei para eles, ignorando o fato de que todo mundo parecia estar me olhando. – Será que vocês _podem _terminar a briguinha amorosa depois? Essa aula já é impossível demais sem que vocês fiquem trocando fofocas. Eu não me _importo _o que vai acontecer no Natal ou em Hogsmeade, mas estou tentando conseguir aqui um de nove N.O.M's, porque, ao contrário de vocês, eu realmente quero fazer algo da vida. É muito pedir um pouco de _silêncio?_

Pela cara que os dois fizeram, era realmente muito. Eu não me importava mais, porque eu só estava cansado – principalmente de Evans, de não entendê-la, de querer entendê-la e de odiar querer entendê-la.

A vida era mais fácil quando eu era ignorado por Black, ou Evans sequer sabia da minha existência, ou quando ela não esperava _nada _de mim.

Porque a única coisa que _eu _esperava de mim era me tornar um animago. Isso era algo que eu queria mais que tudo, e, para isso, eu precisava de _nove N.O.M's, _sendo que cursava _nove _matérias. _E _precisava de um Excelente na minha pior matéria.

Eu estava já ferrado o suficiente sem que Evans e Black complicassem tudo.

- Potter – Evans começou, e eu não saberia se sua voz era ameaçadora ou reconciliatória, porque naquele instante, senti algo gelado no meu braço.

Um professor fantasma estava me puxando – se é que podia chamar disso, porque a mão dele ficava passando direto pela minha pele. Levantei com um pulo.

- Talvez você deva relaxar lá fora, Parker.

- Potter – eu corrigi automaticamente, acenando para o professor. _Pronto. _Agora, além de não ter ouvido a primeira metade da aula, eu não ouviria o resto.

_Adeus, animagia, _pensei, enquanto saía da sala, sem me importar em pegar minhas coisas. Com sorte, eu voltava lá durante o jantar, quando a sala iria estar vazia, e ainda encontrava tudo jogado.

Ou, mais provável, Black iria só arremessar pela janela. Não seria exatamente a primeira vez.

_Talvez _a vida fosse mais fácil se eu fosse amigo dele – era divertido imaginar um mundo onde eu não seria amigo de Severo, mas de Sirius Black.

Mas eu nunca havia querido uma vida fácil de qualquer jeito.

----

O meu estômago roncava, alto o suficiente para me deixar com vergonha se houvesse alguém por perto. Mas não havia, e eu era grato por isso. Tirando a fome, estava muito bom passar meu tempo livre na Torre de Astronomia, enquanto o céu escurecia à minha volta, acabando de preencher os esquemas das doze Constelações que eu deveria saber de cor para a prova final – o que era, por sinal, a única coisa que eu podia estudar sem meu material; o tempo estava agradável ali no alto da torre, e de alguma forma, ficar isolado sempre fazia eu me sentir bem – porque parecia que nenhum problema poderia me atingir...

- Potter?

Naturalmente, um dia horrível só podia terminar pior ainda. Porque era Lily Evans quem estava parada logo após o fim da escada, me encarando com aqueles seus olhos verdes intimidadores.

Ela era a segunda pessoa com quem eu menos queria falar no momento. Black sempre seria o primeiro.

- O quê? – eu perguntei, sem me importar em ser educado, porque tudo que Evans tinha feito o dia inteiro era me tratar o mais miseravelmente possível. – Eu estou ocupado.

- Eu reparei – ela retrucou, revirando os olhos, embora sua voz não tenha saído sarcástica. Por outro lado, quem era eu para achar que conhecia a tonalidade de voz de Evans? – Eu trouxe suas coisas.

E ela me entregou a minha mochila. Parei, totalmente surpreso, porque eu não imaginava que ela fosse considerar importante algo tão bobo quanto devolver o material que eu havia esquecido na sala.

Levei alguns segundos para entender que Evans havia me surpreendido de forma boa. Levei ainda mais tempo para perceber que não havia pegadinha ali – ela só havia me feito um favor. Como se fosse realmente humana, e não a Princesinha Gelada de Hogwarts.

– Eu queria te falar algo – ela falou, depois que ficou um silêncio desconfortável no ar. Percebi, tarde demais, que deveria ter agradecido. - Não vai tomar muito do seu tempo – e aqui ela pareceu um pouco irônica, o que fez a minha gratidão diminuir um pouco.

Em um gesto deliberadamente lento, pousei a pena no tinteiro e a encarei; não era tão fácil fazer aquela competição de olhar com Evans quanto era com Black. Provavelmente porque os olhos escuros de Black não me faziam querer me perder dentro deles.

Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e respirou fundo.

- Você estava errado – ela disse. A raiva se agitou dentro de mim.

Então Lily Evans, a garota mais popular e perfeitinha da escola estava interrompendo o meu estudo para dizer que eu estava errado? _Ótimo. _

A minha gratidão chegou a um nível _abaixo_ de zero.

- Em achar que você queria falar algo importante? Sem dúvida – e me levantei, furioso. Ela se colocou na minha frente.

Pela primeira vez, eu reparei que ela só era um pouco menor do que eu – um tamanho bom para se encaixar nos meus braços com facilidade. Pela primeira vez, eu senti o seu perfume – flores talvez? -, e isso me desorientou o suficiente para que ela voltasse a falar.

- Quando disse que eu não me importava com o que eu queria da vida. Porque eu preciso de qualquer coisa acima de Excede as Expectativas em sete matérias para conseguir entrar no Departamento de Mistérios.

Eu a encarei, surpreso. Princesa Evans trabalhando como uma Inominável? Se eu houvesse tentado imaginar antes, eu diria que ela seria uma curandeira ou futura Ministra da Magia – que eram carreiras muito mais gloriosas do que passar doze horas por dia em um departamento sinistro no Ministério.

- Então, eu lamento que a conversa tenha te atrapalhado. Eu não achei que História da Magia fizesse diferença para alguém – outra pontada de ironia, mas essa era perdoável.

- Bom – eu comecei, sem conseguir deixar de pensar que era a segunda vez na vida que Evans me pedia desculpas. O mundo estava se tornando um lugar estranho. – Até eu precisar de nove N.O.M's não fazia para mim também.

Isso a fez rir. _Eu _fiz Lily Evans rir.

E a risada dela era agradável. Não esganiçada como a de Marlene era às vezes, e não doce demais como a de Mary McDonald. Eu nunca tinha reparado nisso, talvez porque ela só devesse rir quando estava com Black.

- Então, o que você quer da vida?

Eu hesitei; a verdade é que eu queria me tornar animago – mas depois disso, eu não fazia idéia. Arranjar um emprego no Ministério da Magia? Isso fazia eu me sentir sufocado. Ser um Auror como os Prewett e Longbottom? Parecia interessante, mas sempre que eu pensava em combater bruxos das trevas, não me imaginava esperando cinco anos e um diploma para poder lutar. Jogador profissional de quadribol? Ah, como se eles fossem se importar com um aluno que sequer jogou para o time da escola.

- Ok, me intrometi demais, entendi – Evans falou, me distraindo. Ela recuou alguns passos, o rosto vazio de expressões.

- Não, eu só... Não sei.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E você me acusou de não saber o que eu quero da vida? – ela perguntou, mas não parecia realmente uma inquisição.

- Eu _sei _que preciso dos nove N.O.M's para algo que eu quero _muito_ e é algo para a vida toda. E para conseguir isso, só com a recomendação de nove professores, fora a de Dumbledore que já tenho...

- Deve ser algo bem ambicioso – ela comentou, sem me olhar, e eu sabia que aquilo era o mais longe que ela iria para me perguntar sobre o que eu estava falando.

Só que eu não podia responder; só Severo sabia da minha vontade de me tornar animago – era algo que eu sequer discutira com meus pais -, e tudo porque eu achei que ser o meu melhor amigo valia uma prova de confiança.

Mas a questão? Eu podia fracassar. Podia, por exemplo, sequer ser pré-aprovado no Ministério se eu não tivesse as nove recomendações. E podia, se tivesse, não ser capaz de me transformar – podia ser que dois anos de lições especiais com Minnie McGonagall não dessem em nada, já que, como ela me afirmara, animagia era muito mais do que um feitiço.

Ou eu podia descobrir que meu animago era um porquinho-da-índia, o que seria o fracasso máximo.

- Desculpa – murmurei para Evans. – Mas é pessoal demais.

Ela acenou, parecendo um pouco desanimada por alguns instantes, e consultou o relógio.

- Tenho que ir. Antes que Sirius use dos nossos truques secretos e perceba que eu estou aqui. – Ela me lançou um olhar de soslaio e um sorriso um tanto travesso. Eu me descobri sorrindo de volta, quase sem perceber. Havia algo contagiante naquela princesinha ruiva. – Ele não é muito seu fã.

- Ele me _odeia_, Evans – lembrei, arrumando minhas coisas e descendo a escada em espiral da torre com ela. Evans riu suavemente.

- Não, Sirius _odeia_ o seu amigo. Snape. – E o tom dela sugeria que aquilo era muito claro.

- E quanto a mim?

Ela hesitou, parecendo lutar para encontrar as palavras certas.

- Sirius não te entende, Potter. E não é o único – ela acrescentou em voz baixa, como se fosse um pensamento que tivesse escapado.

Eu a fitei, querendo que ela desenvolvesse mais, mas Evans parecia distraída demais para notar o meu olhar.

- Então – ela indicou os esquemas na minha mão, após algum tempo, enquanto seguíamos para o Salão Principal -, Astronomia?

Aquela era uma pergunta tão óbvia que eu demorei a processá-la. Porque a única coisa que me ocorria era que Evans parecia se esforçar em ser gentil comigo essa noite.

- É – eu disse, por fim -, preciso passar em todas as matérias, já que só curso nove.

- Deve ser difícil – ela comentou, em um tom assustadoramente delicado.

Ela não usava essa voz com Black – mas, e eu me senti idiota por não ter pensado nisso antes, Black não tinha lido uma carta em que ela mentia para a mãe.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Evans – eu avisei, em uma voz realmente cansada e derrotada. Porque Evans tinha me abalado mais uma vez, mesmo que eu jurasse que isso não iria mais acontecer.

- Fazer o quê?

- Tentar se comportar como se fosse minha amiga ou algo assim para que eu não fale nada sobre a carta – ela ficou tensa. – Eu já disse que não vou contar a ninguém.

- Você acha que... – ela meneou a cabeça, os lábios apertados. E então ela me encarou com os olhos brilhando em chamas. – Eu _não _me comportei como sua amiga, Potter. Eu não ia me rebaixar a tanto. – Ela fez uma pausa, mas eu não ia deixar que as palavras dela me atingissem. Não mais. – E por que eu iria confiar na sua palavra? Por que eu iria confiar em você?

- Porque eu não vou me _rebaixar e_ contar, Evans. Mesmo que você mereça – acrescentei na voz mais fria que consegui, e, sem lhe fitar, passei direto pela escada, toda minha fome sumida.

----

Eu devia estudar Poções, ou ler o capítulo perdido de História da Magia, ou terminar a tarefa de Astronomia – mas troquei tudo isso por uma caneca de chocolate quente na cozinha de Hogwarts. Não era tão bom quanto voar, que seria minha primeira opção se não estivesse chovendo, mas era confortável ficar sentado em uma cadeira, observando o vai-vem dos elfos domésticos – o que me trazia saudades de Layla, a elfa da família – e ninguém brigando comigo. Ninguém me acusando de nada. Ninguém desconfiando de mim. Ninguém me tratando bem para ganhar algo em troca.

Evans deveria ser uma prova de que a aparência não diz nada sobre a pessoa; bom, ela e Black. Por que de que adiantava os dois serem idolatrados e perfeitos fisicamente se não se importavam com ninguém além de si próprios?

Realmente não havia justiça no mundo.

Eu me levantei de um salto, e os elfos voltaram a se agrupar ao meu redor.

- O senhor não deseja mais nada? – eles perguntaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Sorri. Justiça e sorte não eram coisas que os elfos pudessem me conceder.

- Obrigado. Estava ótimo.

Eles se curvaram, algo que sempre fazia eu me sentir envergonhado, e abriram a saída para mim. Coloquei minha Capa de Invisibilidade, adorando a sensação de isolamento que eu sempre sentia quando a usava. Invisível, eu podia analisar cada um dos fantasmas que passava por mim, ou os professores que faziam a última ronda da noite.

E eu pude analisar Lily Evans quando ela veio descendo as escadas do Hall de Entrada, sua face de anjo corada por causa da corrida, e uma perturbação anormal nas suas feições. Como se ela tivesse acabado de saber da morte de alguém. Eu não a entendia, mas isso não me surpreendeu – Evans era um enigma que não me...

Ela pisou em falso, naquele degrau com defeito que todo mundo já tinha aprendido a pular. E de repente, Evans estava caindo e eu estava congelado, observando-a rolar pelos últimos sete degraus que faltavam, até que ela ficou paralisada ao pé da escada.

- Evans! – eu gritei, enquanto ela gemia de dor. Tirei a capa e ajoelhei ao seu redor; não havia ninguém por perto – agora, quando mais importava, estávamos sós.

Ela respirava com dificuldade; retirei os cabelos vermelhos da frente de seu rosto, e os olhos verdes pareciam surpresos sobre a sua dor.

- Potter? De onde você veio? – ela perguntou, tentando se levantar, o que provocou outro grito de dor.

- Não se mexa – eu recomendei com firmeza, avaliando-a; sua perna direita estava dobrada em um ângulo estranho, e havia um corte na sua testa. O sangue escorria fraquinho.

- Eu preciso... – os olhos dela pareciam urgentes. – Não consigo...

- Só fique quieta, eu vou chamar ajuda...

- Não! – ela agarrou meu braço, ofegando. – Você tem que ir salvá-lo!

- Salvar? Quem?

- Sirius... – lágrimas estavam surgindo nos olhos dela por causa do esforço. – Cometeu um erro... Ele contou ao... Snape sobre a passagem secreta. – Os lábios dela tremiam. – Embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, tem um nó na raiz, o maior... Abre a passagem.

- Ok – murmurei, tentando me levantar, mas ela não me soltou.

- Tem que ter... cuidado. Remo, ele... noite de lua cheia. Lobisomem.

Meu rosto ficou branco.

- Tem um lobisomem na passagem secreta do Salgueiro Lutador?

Ela acenou fracamente.

- No final dela. Corre – Evans me ordenou. – Você tem que salvá-lo. E... – uma lágrima escorreu do seu olho. – Não morra, Potter.

Ela soava desesperada. Fitei-a por um instante e disparei pelo Hall em direção a porta de entrada, destrancada aquela noite. Olhei no meu relógio. Menos de trinta minutos até a meia-noite.

No céu, a lua cheia brilhava entre as nuvens de chuva, zombando de mim.

**No próximo capítulo: **Tiago descobre que nem sempre é possível salvar alguém que não quer ser salvo, as intenções de Black são explicadas e Tiago é comparado a alguém que nunca imaginou.

**Notas: **Então não demorei (acho) tanto tempo para postar o novo capítulo. O problema atual é meu Speedy - e, ah, estou fazendo estágio agora, o que reduz meu tempo de escrita, mas é para isso que foram inventados os finais de semana! :) Espero que o capítulo tenha valido a espera - e, não queiram me matar agora que chegaram ao final. Por favor! O próximo vem assim que eu acabar de editá-lo.

E Reviews são mais que bem-vindas e benvindas :D


	3. Fidelidade

**N.A: **Esse capítulo é para as 4 pessoas que deixaram a fic no Alerta. Espero que tenha ficado feliz ao ver o e-mail do FF!

**P.S: **Não sei se alguém reparou, mas há duas capas disponíveis no perfil.

**P.P.S: **Alguém gosta dessas citações no começo do capítulo? Perco horas tentando achar a ideal...

**Mais um P.S: **Miss Moony, a resposta à sua review está no fim do cap.!

* * *

**Capítulo III – Fidelidade**

**----**

"_E, além disso, seu pai fez uma coisa que Snape nunca pôde perdoar"._

"_O quê?"_

"_Salvou a vida dele". – HP e a Pedra Filosofal._

**----**

Eu nunca tinha precisado correr tão rápido na minha vida; o Salgueiro Lutador já estava visível no topo da colina, mas eu nunca parecia chegar até ele; a grama e a terra molhadas da chuva não ajudavam. O pânico se dividia dentro de mim – ora eu temia abrir a passagem e encontrar o corpo ensangüentado do meu melhor amigo, ora eu apenas pensava no lobisomem.

_Remo Lupin_. No final, Severo estava certo. No final, seria essa vontade de provar a sua teoria que o levaria à morte.

Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer; corri com mais força. Havia uma razão para eu ser da Grifinória, afinal, e isso não tinha relação nenhuma com o fato de todos os meus antepassados terem sido da Casa. Eu _era _corajoso e nobre – nunca, nem mesmo odiando Black, nem mesmo _se _eu odiasse Severo, eu iria deixá-lo morrer desse jeito.

Nem que eu tivesse que me sacrificar por essa pessoa.

Porque seria _fácil _deixar apenas que algum professor aparecesse e fosse salvar Snape. Seria _fácil _não me importar com a vida de mais ninguém, não correr risco nenhum, observar Black se ferrar. Mas não seria certo. E eu não era assim.

O Salgueiro Lutador estava quieto, imóvel na noite; eu não confiava na árvore desde que ela quase tinha tirado o olho daquele garoto da Lufa-lufa, David Gudgeon, então me aproximei com cuidado, procurando pelo maior dos galhos caídos da árvore. Peguei um, e dei a volta no Salgueiro, tentando adivinhar qual era o maior nó na raiz. Errei duas vezes, e nas duas vezes a árvore revidou – o que me resultou em um rasgo nas vestes e um corte no ombro.

- Pense, Tiago – murmurei para mim mesmo, apertando meus olhos sob a lente dos óculos para enxergar na noite. Meu ombro ardia. – É como encontrar o pomo de ouro...

Não era muito diferente afinal de estar voando – pelo menos nas sensações. A adrenalina corria no meu sangue, me impulsionando a agir, e minha vista se forçou mais um pouco, procurando. E então, _ali_ estava o nó, o que só podia ser o maior da árvore, embaixo de alguns ramos caídos. Apertei-o com o galho na minha mão e a árvore parou no seu gesto de me atacar mais uma vez. Respirei fundo e entrei no buraco abaixo do nó.

Era um túnel longo e escuro. Iluminei minha varinha e guardei a Capa da Invisibilidade no meu bolso; eu tinha a sensação de que não iria precisar dela.

- Severo? – gritei, minha voz ecoando no túnel. – Snape!

Ninguém respondeu. Avancei o mais depressa possível, contando as curvas e os buracos no chão.

O túnel me deixava claustrofóbico – isso era uma das coisas que eu mais amava em _voar_, a sensação de estar em espaço aberto, e não em um lugar que poderia desabar sobre mim a qualquer hora.

_Não morra, Potter_.

A voz de Evans voltou para mim e, sem me controlar, eu ri. Porque havia algo meio engraçado em estar ao lado de uma ferida Lily Evans enquanto _ela _me dizia para não morrer. E porque ela falava sério, apesar de tudo. Ela não queria que eu morresse.

E ela _estava _indo salvar Severo Snape, alguém que não devia realmente ser querido por Lily Evans.

Talvez, só _talvez_, ela não fosse essa pessoa cruel que podia ser às vezes.

O túnel não parecia ter fim. Eu estava andando há quanto tempo? Dez minutos? Quinze? Sem dúvida Severo já deveria ter chego ao fim, e já estava muito perto da meia-noite... Corri mais depressa – e, logo após uma curva, eu pude ver Severo Snape, de pé, a varinha apontada para o meu peito, a porta aberta atrás dele.

- Tiago? – ele perguntou, surpreso, abaixando a varinha. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você tem que sair agora – eu disse, puxando-o pelo braço. Ele não se moveu.

- Lupin está aqui – ele parecia quase louco. – Essa é minha chance de provar que eu _estive _certo o tempo todo!

- Você só vai provar que morreu se não formos embora!

Severo meneou a cabeça.

- Nós vamos. _Depois_ que eu mostrar a prova inquestionável.

- Olhe, eu acredito em você. Não precisa confirmar – falei, tentando manter minha voz firme.

- Eu _preciso_. Então o lobisomem será expulso! Você não entende? Black _sabia _disso, ele sempre soube – e quando eu contar, Dumbledore terá que expulsá-lo também!

À luz da varinha, os olhos dele pareciam brilhar com um triunfo inexistente. Eu queria forçar a razão nele – fazê-lo ver que não era possível que _Dumbledore _não soubesse que um de seus alunos era lobisomem, que não soubesse dessa passagem secreta. Mas ele não iria me ouvir – eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que nada podia fazê-lo mudar de idéia quando estava obstinado. Saquei a varinha e ele sorriu, o que me insultava um pouco.

- Você vai me enfeitiçar, Tiago? – ele perguntou, sem sequer erguer a varinha para se defender.

- Se for preciso – retruquei. – Eu não quero, mas se isso vai salvar sua vida, não vou hesitar. Você está fora de si, Sev.

Ele riu, talvez do apelido que eu não usava há uns cinco anos, e o riso ecoou no túnel e no espaço atrás dele; mas quando ele me olhou, parecia desanimado comigo.

- Essa é nossa _chance_, Tiago – ele argumentou, fanático. – De expulsar essa escória de Hogwarts. Sem Black. Sem "Os Marotos". O que mais você quer?

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu dela; o relógio no meu pulso apitou, anunciando que a hora havia mudado – mas o que me fez silencioso foi o grito de dor que começou do outro lado da porta. O grito gelou meus ossos, e, muito mais rápido que eu desejaria, se transformou em um uivo longo. As garras de algo arranhavam o chão, nervosas. Severo se virou, encarando a sala do outro lado. Algo farejou o ar.

- Saía daí! – eu gritei, saindo do transe, mas dessa vez ele estava realmente imobilizado. Havia algo correndo, quase galopando do outro lado da porta, e o som de rosnados me dava calafrios. Eu me adiantei para fechar a porta. – Vamos, Severo, já chega dessa...

E então eu vi o lobisomem, olhando fixo em nossa direção. Os olhos da criatura eram os mesmos de Lupin, eu tinha certeza, mas não havia nada de humano neles. Nós éramos só uma deliciosa refeição, há cinco metros de distância.

Eu e Severo despertamos ao mesmo tempo. O lobisomem saltou na hora que puxamos a barra da porta. Mas não fomos rápido o suficiente. A cabeça do animal bateu na porta e ela rugiu, sem quebrar, mas uma das patas do lobisomem se adiantou e conseguiu arranhar o braço estendido de Severo. Ele pulou de susto, observando o corte transbordar sangue instantaneamente, e usando uma força que eu desconhecia, consegui trancar a porta de volta.

O lobisomem bateu na porta, mas ela se manteve firme. Respirei fundo, me controlando, e me virei para o meu amigo. As vestes dele estavam rasgadas, e já ensopadas de sangue.

- _Episkey _– murmurei, mas o corte não melhorou. Tentei não parecer preocupado. – Vamos, é melhor que Madame Pomfrey dê uma olhada nisso.

----

Eu nunca tinha visto o rosto de Dumbledore tão sério quanto no momento em que eu e Severo saímos do Salgueiro Lutador, e o vimos correndo em nossa direção, agitando a varinha para que a árvore ficasse imóvel.

- O que aconteceu? – Dumbledore perguntou, conjurando uma toalha para enrolar o braço ensangüentado de Severo, e fazendo um feitiço para que o sangue estancasse no corte exposto. Severo cambaleava, o rosto muito branco. Eu não sabia quanto sangue ele perdera.

Engoli em seco e então, enquanto voltávamos apressados ao castelo, contei a história a Dumbledore, redigindo-a. Não expliquei porque eu estava andando pelo castelo à meia-noite, só disse que tinha encontrado Lily Evans caída na escada – os olhos de Severo faiscaram nesse instante -, e que ela tinha me contado que Snape tinha descoberto sobre a passagem secreta e estava correndo um grande perigo. Falei que tinha ido buscá-lo e que nós havíamos encontrado um lobisomem no final daquela passagem. Eu não precisava confirmar se era Lupin ou não, e sentia que não precisava contar toda a história, porque os olhos de Dumbledore sempre me deram a sensação de que ele poderia ler meus pensamentos de qualquer jeito.

Então perguntei algo que me incomodava há algum tempo.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntei em voz baixa, quando entramos no castelo. – Lu... O lobisomem?

Eu recebi dois olhares diferentes. O de Severo parecia acusador, como se eu o tivesse traído, e me senti estranhamente grato por ele estar tão mal que não podia falar nada – eu não ansiava pelo momento em que ele iria começar a gritar com Dumbledore sobre ter admitido um lobisomem em Hogwarts. Ou comigo, por me importar com o lobisomem.

Mas o do diretor era avaliador, como se ele estivesse decifrando meus pensamentos, analisando Tiago Potter de um jeito que eu não conseguiria fazer.

- Ele irá ficar – Dumbledore disse por fim, e fiquei aliviado.

A porta da enfermaria estava entreaberta, e eu pude ouvir a voz alta de Lily Evans ecoando de lá.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui! – ela dizia, agitada. Ao meu lado, Severo corou, o que ficava muito estranho no seu rosto pálido. Tive uma súbita vontade de rir e revirar os olhos. – Eu tenho que fazer algo!

- O Prof. Dumbledore já foi atrás deles, querida, agora se sente...

Dumbledore fez um gesto com a varinha, e as portas da enfermaria escancaram. Evans parou o que estava dizendo e encarou a nós três. Por um instante, tudo ficou imóvel, e eu só conseguia fitar o rosto pálido de Lily Evans, seus olhos verdes refletindo as luzes da enfermaria – e então Madame Pomfrey se moveu, arrastando Severo para um dos leitos e forçando-o a se deitar.

- Foi... O que fez isso? – ela perguntou, puxando diversas poções de dentro de uma caixa.

- O lobisomem – eu murmurei, forçando minha voz a sair e tentando ignorar o olhar fixo de Evans. Eu não sabia se era simpático ou não. – Foi só um arranhão, a pata...

A enfermeira acenou.

- É melhor você retirar o seu feitiço, Professor – ela disse, olhando ansiosa para Dumbledore. – Não vai cicatrizar se o sangue só ficar parado. – Ela deu um pequeno frasco a Snape. – Beba isso, é uma poção para dormir. Isso não vai ser agradável.

Eu imaginei que Severo devia estar se sentindo realmente péssimo, porque ele só tomou a poção, sem reclamar. Em um instante, o rosto dele relaxou e ele dormia profundamente. A enfermeira se voltou para mim.

- Você, Potter – ela disse, firme. – Sente-se ali.

- Eu não estou ferido – retruquei rapidamente. Ela só apontou para o meu ombro, onde havia um rasgão nas minhas vestes. Eu já tinha me esquecido daquele machucado. – Não é...

Ela só me olhou.

- Melhor você aceitar a sugestão de Poppy – Dumbledore me recomendou, só um indício de piada no seu rosto. – Você também, Srta. Evans.

Como se recebesse um choque, Evans pulou e despertou, seu olhar deixando de me fitar; ela cruzou os braços, parecendo novamente agitada e um pouco revoltada, enquanto se sentava na cama ao lado da minha.

- Você irá ficar bem, Poppy? – Dumbledore perguntou, e a enfermeira acenou.

- Farei o possível, Alvo. Com sorte, não ficará cicatrizes.

Ao meu lado, Evans estremeceu, o rosto abaixado.

- Vocês ficarão aqui – o diretor disse em uma voz calma, mas eu não tinha dúvidas de que era uma ordem. Tão logo eu puder, virei falar com você, Tiago Potter, e com seu amigo. – Eu acenei, já imaginando o teor da conversa. – Nenhum dos dois deverá sair antes disso. – Acenei outra vez. – Preciso ir agora, há outra pessoa que devo ver.

- Professor? – Evans chamou-o, em uma voz anormalmente insegura. – Sobre Sirius...

- O Sr. Black cometeu um erro horrível, Srta. Evans, e irá se responsabilizar. Mas ele pessoalmente veio me confessar o que tinha feito, o que mostra o arrependimento. – Ela sorriu um pouco, como se recebesse uma notícia já esperada. – E nenhum mal a longo prazo parece ter ocorrido. – Ele a encarou por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. – Ele não será expulso, Srta. Evans.

Ela suspirou, deixando-se cair nas almofadas atrás dela.

- Obrigada, Professor – Evans murmurou, a voz cheia de alívio. Dumbledore acenou e deu meia-volta. No meio do gesto de nos fechar na enfermaria, ele parou e nos fitou mais uma vez.

- Vocês dois fizeram algo de bom essa noite – ele declarou, com um sorriso leve. – Deviam se orgulhar disso.

E fechou a porta.

----

Depois de vinte minutos diretos tratando de Severo, Madame Pomfrey suspirou e fechou as cortinas ao redor de sua cama.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntei, ansioso, enquanto ela passava um algodão no meu ombro, o que me causou uma dormência em todo o braço esquerdo.

- Severo precisa de descanso – ela respondeu, estressada. – Ele perdeu muito sangue, mas, por sorte, os cortes não foram muito profundos. Em dois ou três meses as cicatrizes já terão desaparecido. Ele está bem agora.

- Graças a Deus – ouvi Evans murmurar, e havia um alívio tão real em sua voz que eu até me senti grato por ela.

Imaginei o que Severo diria se eu lhe contasse das preocupações de Lily Evans por ele. Isso o faria sorrir – e iria incentivá-lo a continuar sonhando por Evans, o que não era muito saudável, considerei.

- Lobisomem, Tiago? – Madame Pomfrey pareceu indignada, chamando minha atenção. – Você sempre foi tão ajuizado! O que deu na sua cabeça para ir atrás de um? Por que não esperou por ajuda de um professor?

Dei de ombros, o que não foi muito fácil. A verdade é que mesmo que desse tempo para chamar alguém, eu não teria pensado em fazê-lo. Havia algo em mim que me fazia _querer _salvar pessoas.

Ou talvez fosse só a adrenalina que me animava; eu era, como Madame Pomfrey dissera, sempre ajuizado – mas a idéia de correr riscos ou fazer algo sem pensar só pela diversão de enfrentar os perigos... Era maravilhosa. Algo que eu poderia fazer mais vezes.

A enfermeira deu um toque com a varinha no meu ferimento e o corte se fechou. Sorri.

- Obrigado – murmurei, e ela me cedeu os meus pijamas, que imaginei terem sido buscados por um elfo doméstico. Enquanto eu passava a cortina ao redor da cama para me trocar, pude ouvir Evans discutindo com a enfermeira.

- Eu estou bem – ela insistia. – Não preciso passar a noite aqui.

- O Prof. Dumbledore...

- Disse que Potter e Snape deveriam ficar, não eu – ela argumentou.

- Talvez – a enfermeira se defendeu. – Mas _eu _digo que você tem que ficar, Lily. Você rolou por aquela escada e vai passar a noite sob meus cuidados, sim!

Evans resmungou baixinho, mas a ouvi estender a cortina também, e eu soube que ela tinha desistido. Quando me deitei na cama e recolhi a cortina, vi que Evans já estava trocada, a irritação clara no seu rosto.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, aborrecida, e encarei o teto rapidamente. Eu não estava realmente a fim de discutir mais essa noite. A dormência no braço estava passando para o resto do corpo, e depois da descarga de adrenalina que eu tinha experimentado, tudo que eu queria era dormir. Esse negócio de correr riscos era bom, mas cansativo. – Ah, droga. – A voz dela me assustou. – Eu fiz aquilo de novo.

Eu odiava a parte de mim que sentia essa necessidade profunda de entender tudo que Lily Evans falava, porque se não fosse ela, eu teria fechado os olhos e só dormido. Ao invés disso, me virei e apoiei minha cabeça no braço bom, fitando-a. Esperando que ela continuasse.

- Descontei minha raiva em você – Evans murmurou. – É muito fácil explodir com você, Potter.

A honestidade pura dela aliviou um pouco a conversa.

- Eu sou facilmente odiado – comentei, e o meu tom a fez rir um pouco.

- Eu já disse que não te odeio, Potter. É só... – a voz dela morreu, mas Lily Evans não deixou de me encarar.

Olhos verdes cor-de-mar, pensei, deviam ser proibidos em mortais.

- O quê?

Ela meneou a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

- Não sei – ela disse honestamente.

E se deitou, o rosto voltado para o teto da enfermaria, fechando os olhos. Eu imaginei que devia tentar dormir, o que era provavelmente uma idéia mais racional; porém, após dois minutos, me descobri apenas fitando as feições de Lily Evans. Havia algo tranqüilo e bonito no modo como ela inspirava e expirava, ou no jeito que seus lábios estavam moldados em um pequeno sorriso cheio de segredos que me deixavam desesperado para decifrar.

Na maioria das vezes, Lily Evans era linda de tirar o fôlego – por causa dos olhos verdes e brilhantes, e do cabelo que poderia ser de fogo quando refletia o sol, e da forma como ela já parecia uma mulher, em comparação às outras garotas do quinto ano. Mas eu a preferia agora, com o rosto iluminado pelo luar, e essa beleza simples que não indicava o quanto as pessoas cultuavam o chão por onde ela pisava – eu a preferia sendo só ela mesma, sem seus amigos, sem contar que ela poderia sair com qualquer garoto de Hogwarts que quisesse, sem importar que ela explodisse comigo às vezes.

Lily Evans _podia _ser linda e magnífica. Para mim, porém, ela era _bela _antes de mais nada.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou, e por um instante de loucura, achei que tivesse falado em voz alta o quanto eu a achava bela. – Por ter salvado Snape. Por ter me escutado. – Ela abriu os olhos. - Você não precisava confiar em mim. Por tudo que você sabia, eu era uma louca que imaginava coisas.

Eu ri. – Você nunca me pareceu louca, Evans – garanti.

- Ainda assim. Obrigada por ter acreditado.

Sorri para ela, impressionado com a veemência em sua voz.

- Obrigado por ter avisado – devolvi, sincero. - Obrigado por ter se preocupado.

Ela virou o rosto para mim, seus olhos sérios.

- Eu não vou dizer que não acho Snape bem sinistro às vezes, e não vou dizer que não passei grande parte de hoje – ontem – irritada com você, Potter. Mas eu nunca quis que vocês morressem. Só de... – Ela estremeceu e não continuou.

- Você iria se arriscar – eu lembrei. – Você não ia deixar que uma pessoa morresse só porque Black falou demais.

Um sorriso de desculpas surgiu nos lábios dela.

- Você não devia ser tão duro com ele – ela sussurrou, a veemência ainda presente. – Sirius realmente não fez por mal.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e me sentei na cama, sobressaltado.

- "_Não fez por mal_"? – repeti, incrédulo. Ela me lançou um olhar de alerta e, sem desviar minha atenção, peguei a varinha que tinha deixado no criado-mudo. – _Muffliato _– murmurei, apontando para a porta da sala de Madame Pomfrey. Ignorei o olhar curioso de Evans; eu não iria dizê-la de onde conhecia esse feitiço. – Ele _só_ contou a Severo sobre uma passagem que levava direto a um lobisomem faminto!

Ela franziu a testa teimosamente.

- Potter – Evans suspirou. – O que Sirius fez _era_ para ser uma brincadeira. – Ela ergueu um dedo para me calar quando eu me agitei. – Só que ele calculou errado. Ele viu quando Snape seguiu Remo até o Salgueiro Lutador há algumas horas. E não pensou... Eu quero dizer, Snape estava desistindo de descobrir qualquer passagem, e então Sirius... teve essa idéia _brilhante _de deixar escapar sobre o segredo da árvore. Ele achou que Snape poderia levar um susto só, ele nunca pensou...

- Que ele poderia acabar com três cicatrizes no braço? – eu completei, furioso. Ela suspirou de um jeito meio triste, e desejei que ela levantasse e começasse a gritar comigo de volta.

Porque, para variar, Evans estava fazendo eu me sentir pequeno mais uma vez, enquanto eu queria discutir e ela só continuava paciente.

- Sirius nunca foi bom para prever as conseqüências – explicou. – Ele só queria que Snape se assustasse tanto que não fosse mais atrás de Remo. – Um sorriso tentativo surgiu em seus lábios. –Sirius se preocupa com seus amigos, do seu jeito.

- De um jeito idiota – retruquei, seco. – Por que como ele acha que Lupin iria se sentir se matasse alguém? E se tivesse que ser preso por causa disso? E se Severo resolvesse contar para todo mundo? E se ele fosse mordido?

Ela apoiou a cabeça em cima dos braços e me calei, ainda nervoso.

- Como eu disse, Sirius nunca pensa no futuro. Ou pelo menos, não se preocupa com ele. – Evans me olhou de um jeito especulativo. – Você me lembra ele, na verdade.

- Como? – perguntei, espantado e um tanto enojado, porque ser comparado a Black não era algo que eu houvesse desejado.

- Vocês dois não se importam muito com as conseqüências. Você _podia _ter morrido hoje, Potter.

- É diferente! – retorqui, determinado. – Eu não me importei com o que iria acontecer porque era o _certo_. Era para _salvar _alguém, não fazer uma brincadeira ou...

- Sirius _achou_ que estava salvando Remo – ela disse apenas. – Snape sempre esteve tão próximo de descobrir, e se ele soubesse, iria contar a todos... Você não conhece Remo direito, não faz idéia do quanto ele teme ter que ir embora de Hogwarts. Ele é como nós, sem família.

- "Nós"?

Ela piscou, e seu rosto corou, como se ela tivesse só então percebido que falara algo demais.

- Esquece – recomendou, voltando a fitar o teto. Ela suspirou. – Ser comparado a Sirius não é necessariamente uma ofensa, Potter – tornou, e imaginei que esse era o seu jeito de tentar retomar uma conversa. Eu não consegui pensar em uma resposta a isso, então ela continuou: - Ele deve estar grato a você por ter corrigido o erro dele.

- Não foi por _ele _que eu fui atrás de Severo – garanti; eu não precisava e não tinha certeza de que queria um agradecimento de Black. Ela voltou a me olhar, aborrecida.

- Por que _você _o odeia tanto?

- Eu não o odeio! É ele que fez questão de fazer um inferno da minha vida nos últimos quatro anos. É ele quem me provoca quando eu _nunca _fiz nada para...

- Ah, Potter – ela pareceu um tanto acanhada. – Desculpe, mas, sim, você _fez_. – Ela se sentou e olhou para a cama de Snape, como se para garantir que ele estava mesmo dormindo. – Você continuou amigo _dele_.

- Eu...

- Olhe, você deve até adivinhar a razão pela qual Sirius realmente odeia a Sonserina. É tudo que ele abomina, tudo que ele desconfia, tudo que ele procura evitar a todo custo. – Ela me lançou um olhar, esperando que eu entendesse algo que eu não fazia idéia do que era. – E quando ele te olha, Potter... _Era _para vocês serem amigos. – Arregalei os olhos. – Era para você ser de um _nós_.

- Um "maroto"?

Ela sorriu.

- Não seria uma má idéia – ela comentou, a diversão surgindo em seus olhos por alguns segundos. – A questão é que Sirius se sente como se você o tivesse traído.

Isso não fazia sentido nenhum.

- Porque você não deveria ter continuado amigo de Snape. Você deveria ter ficado longe da Sonserina, deveria rir deles igual nós fazemos... Mas você não fez isso. Você escolheu Snape, e não aquelas pessoas que realmente são parecidas com você.

Meneei a cabeça, indignado.

- Eu não devia ter que _escolher _entre ninguém, Evans. Eu _devia _poder ser amigo de quem eu quiser, independentemente de em que Casa eu estou...

- Mesmo da Sonserina? Dizem que os bruxos das trevas só saem, de lá. Dizem que eles são amantes das Artes das Trevas. Dizem que eles não se importam em destruir o que está no seu caminho se é do interesse deles.

- E dizem que na Corvinal só tem pessoas lindas e inteligentes, e que ninguém na Grifinória tem medo de nada e que a Lufa-lufa é formada pelos leais e aplicados. E não é assim que funciona. Você é super inteligente e obviamente leal ao Black e aplicada nos estudos e impossivelmente bela... Mas está na Grifinória. Snape _é _ambicioso, sim, mas não vai virar um Lord das Trevas por causa disso. Eu _o conheço_.

Por um instante, Evans sorriu e desviou o olhar, parecendo alegre. Então ela meneou a cabeça e suspirou, desistindo.

- Fiel até o fim – Evans comentou, uma pontada de humor na voz. – Adivinha quem você me lembra?

Revirei os olhos e voltei a me deitar.

- Eu realmente não quero que você não esteja errado sobre Snape – ela murmurou. – Mas você entende se eu disser que, se estiver, eu não vou me surpreender?

- Você não devia julgá-lo antes de conhecê-lo – recordei. Ela só franziu a testa.

- Ele anda com pessoas estranhas – Evans respondeu, parecendo falar quase sozinha. – Mulciber, Avery, Travis... E ele era todo amigo do Malfoy.

- Ele anda _comigo _também – lembrei. Ela não sorriu.

- O que não faz muito sentido para mim também. Ah, Potter – ela acrescentou, quando eu fiz uma careta -, eu posso não te conhecer, mas eu _sei _que, dentre outras coisas, você não tem preconceito contra pessoas como eu. – Outra careta minha, mas confusa dessa vez. – Por eu ter pais trouxas.

- Ah – disse, porque Evans era tão boa em magia, que não fazia diferença ela não ter pais bruxos. – Mas Snape _nunca _falou mal de você.

O contrário na verdade, mas eu não senti vontade de compartilhar essa informação com ela. Por alguma razão, eu não queria que Evans percebesse o quanto Snape gostava dela.

- Talvez ele não fale para _você _– ela sugeriu. Meneei a cabeça, resoluto.

- Severo não é assim. Ele não _liga _para Artes das Trevas. Ele não _sonha _em ser um seguidor de Você Sabe Quem. Ele _não é _mau. – Fiz uma pausa, e uma memória voou à minha mente, aquela da única vez em que eu resolvera entrar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, escondido sob minha Capa. Ignorei-a, como sempre fazia. Só porque Severo estava presente, não queria dizer que concordava com o que fora dito ali. – Você acha que eu seria amigo dele se ele fosse assim?

- Não, acho que não. – Ela me analisou, e seus olhos verdes me deram a sensação de que, assim como Dumbledore, ela podia ler minha mente. – Mas também acho que você é tão leal a ele, Tiago, que não iria perceber se ele fosse.

E ela sorriu tristemente, como se visse o meu futuro e o achasse trágico. Então ela se virou, no instante em que alguma nuvem encobriu a Lua. Tudo ficou escuro à nossa volta, e, em algum lugar lá fora, um lobo uivou. Evans estremeceu.

- Queria poder fazer algo por Remo – murmurou, infeliz. – Queria que ele não precisasse sofrer tanto. – Ela fez uma pausa, e se deitou. - Boa noite, Potter.

- Boa noite, Evans – devolvi, fitando só o contorno do seu corpo.

Dormi escutando a respiração tranqüila de Lily Evans, e uma parte de mim achou que aquilo soava como uma canção.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: **Um sonho e uma coruja despertam Tiago Potter, Evans finalmente se explica, Black tem algumas coisas a dizer, Severo questiona o comportamento alheio e Tiago percebe a importância das escolhas certas.

_**Para Miss Moony: ** primeiro, obrigada pela review! segundo, pode deixar um e-mail para eu te responder melhor? =) Terceiro... Quanto ao que vai acontecer, vamos dizer que Tiago ganhou o respeito mínimo dos Marotos, e isso causa algumas diferenças na vida dele. Quanto a Lily e Sirius... acho que você vai descobrir algumas coisas nesse capítulo. E Tiago/Lily tem um caminho tortuoso a percorrer ainda - um vai ter que aceitar o outro como ele é, e, talvez em uma nota boa, vamos dizer que mesmo míope, Tiago vai enxergar algumas coisas muito antes de Lily. Não que isso facilite nada na vida dele ;) Beijos!_


	4. Um pouco de nobreza e coragem

**N.A**: Review são sempre bem-vindas, claro! Falando nelas, a resposta as do outro capítulo estão ao final desse ;)

Em outras notas, esse capítulo é só para fechar alguns arcos dos outros; tem mais novidades e diversão nos próximos, prometo :D

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Um pouco de nobreza e coragem **

**----**

"_Salvou? Salvou? Você acha que ele estava bancando o herói?" _– Severo Snape, HP e as Relíquias da Morte.

**----**

Eu só fui perceber que estava sonhando mais tarde, porque tudo parecia real. Não como se eu já tivesse vivido aquilo, ou imaginado antes, mas de um jeito que era natural. Como se fosse mesmo acontecer um dia, e eu apenas tivesse chego ao futuro mais cedo.

E eu me xinguei, depois, por não ter despertado logo.

Porque no meu sonho, eu estava caminhando à beira da Floresta Proibida; em meio à névoa, eu pude ouvir um uivo lupino ao longe e, à minha frente, luz verde brilhava. Eu só conseguia pensar em _um _feitiço com luz verde. Ficou frio, de repente, e comecei a correr. Eu sabia que não deveria estar indo naquela direção, mas não conseguia voltar. Só podia correr, cada vez mais desesperado, com aquela sensação de que não daria tempo... E então sai da névoa.

Um lobisomem enorme e assustador me encarava. Eu fiquei paralisado, mas ele não me atacou – só me olhou, parecendo mais humano do que devia ser possível. Houve um breve flash de luz verde e – eu quis gritar, impedir aquilo de acontecer - o lobisomem tombou no chão, morto. Ao lado dele, eu percebi com um arrepio, jaziam outros corpos.

Meus pais foram os primeiros rostos que eu vi. Depois Dumbledore, Black, Marlene, os Prewett. Outros, todos os outros que eu podia imaginar. E, por último, eu vi Lily Evans. Seu rosto estava vazio, os olhos sem brilho, e ela estava deitada aos pés do assassino. Eu o fitei.

Os olhos de Severo pareciam mais negros que o de costume; havia uma expressão inumana em seu rosto. Ele não estava só – havia várias pessoas próximas a ele, seus rostos sem forma; eu sabia que os conhecia, da mesma forma que sabia que eram da Sonserina.

- Está na hora. Faça – uma voz fria e cruel ordenou, e eu não sabia quem a tinha dito. Severo ergueu a varinha.

Eu soube o que iria acontecer um segundo antes da luz verde brilhar novamente.

Eu queria gritar. Eu queria abandonar aquela vida em que meu melhor amigo me traía. Queria voltar no tempo, para a época em que nós andávamos à toa por Londres, enquanto ele evitava sua família e eu aproveitava o tempo com alguém da minha idade. A época em que eu era feliz.

Então o sonho mudou; eu estava em um lugar um tanto florido e ensolarado demais para meu gosto, mas era melhor do que onde eu estava. Olhei ao meu redor e ali, sob a sombra de uma faia, Lily Evans estava sentada, molhando os pés na água do lago a sua frente. Ela me lançou um olhar travesso e cúmplice.

- Você não vem, Potter? – ela perguntou, e tudo que me ocorreu foi que o uso do meu sobrenome não soava como se fosse para ressaltar que não éramos próximos.

Ao contrário, parecia uma piada só nossa. Uma provocação que eu reconhecia e adorava. Sorri para ela, e isso pareceu natural.

- Impaciente, Evans? – brinquei, e ela riu, sua mão estendida à minha espera. Andei até ela e entrelacei sua mão com a minha, sentando-me ao seu lado.

Ela continuou me fitando, seu olhar nunca abandonando minha face. Deixei minha mente vagar – e pensei no modo como ela estava bela, no modo como seus olhos verdes brilhavam, no modo como os lábios dela estavam entreabertos. E de repente, eu só podia pensar que eu queria e iria beijá-la.

Ela sorriu, como se lesse meus pensamentos, e fechou os olhos. Eu me aproximei mais dela; nossos rostos estavam quase colados quando algo me distraiu e tive que me virar para olhar.

A poucos passos de onde estávamos sentados, Black e Severo _riam, _se divertindo como se fossem amigos.

Foi quando eu me dei conta de que deveria estar sonhando. Porque _nunca _aqueles dois iriam se comportar bem, nunca eles iriam parecer estar gostando da companhia um do outro.

- Potter? – Evans me chamou de volta, esperando. Só a fitei, incerto do que fazer.

Foi quando acordei com um barulho brusco. Pestanejei, sonolento, e me sentei na cama, esfregando os olhos. Ainda estava escuro – imaginei que ainda fosse muito cedo, porque eu não me sentia como se tivesse dormido nada.

E ter sonhos complicados não devia ajudar também. Porque eu _não _devia sonhar que meu melhor amigo se tornaria um Lord das Trevas um dia. E, muito menos, que eu iria querer beijar Evans sob a sombra de uma faia. As duas coisas eram totalmente sem sentido.

Primeiro, porque eu _confiava _em Severo. E daí que ele fosse da Sonserina? Eu nunca o vira fazendo nada que me provasse que ele era preconceituoso ou _mau_. Ele era meu amigo há tanto tempo, e eu o _conhecia._ Só porque Black e Evans não gostavam dele – algo que só devia ter relação com essa separação de casas -, não queria dizer que estavam certos. E segundo... Aquela _outra _cena do meu sonho _nunca _ira acontecer. Eu querer beijar Evans e ela também querer me beijar? Tão provável quanto... bem, Severo se tornar um seguidor de Voldemort.

E daí que eu a achava linda? Metade da escola também concordaria comigo, não era grande coisa. E quanto a _ela, _aparentemente, gostar de mim...

_Muito_ provável.

- Potter?

A voz me arrepiou – porque eu meio que tinha acabado de ouvir Evans me chamando daquele mesmo jeito, em um sonho estranho, e lá estava ela, ao lado da janela aberta, me fitando.

Tive que dizer a mim mesmo que ela _não _estava esperando que eu a beijasse agora; e que eu não esperava isso também.

- Desculpe por te acordar – ela murmurou, sua voz soando um tanto sonolenta. Coloquei os meus óculos, para descobrir que ela estava acariciando uma coruja branca. – É Bond, ele tem um pequeno problema de fuso horário...

- Bond? – a interrompi, achando graça. Ela acenou. – Como "James Bond"?

- Você _conhece _James Bond? – ela perguntou, soando chocada. Acenei, subitamente desperto.

- Eu adoro os filmes dele! Quero dizer, Sean Connery é o melhor agente que...

- Não – ela franziu a testa, indignada. – Roger Moore é muito melhor.

- Ele não tem a classe de Connery – contra-ataquei, firme. Ela riu, de repente. – O quê?

- Isso é absurdo! – ela comentou. – Primeiro, porque você acha que Sean Connery foi o melhor 007. Segundo, porque nós estamos às cinco da manhã discutindo filmes.

Eu ri também.

- Como você conhece James Bond, então?

Indiquei as cortinas, atrás de onde Severo dormia.

- Nós costumamos ir ao cinema nas férias quando não temos nada para fazer – expliquei, e o sorriso de Evans diminuiu um pouco, mas ela tentou manter a expressão tranqüila.

- Passeios trouxas?

Acenei, e ela voltou a acariciar a coruja.

- O que ele tem, afinal? – perguntei, indicando o pássaro. – Corujas costumam ser mais espertas.

A coruja virou a cabeça na minha direção, parecendo insultada. Evans só suspirou.

- Meus pais compraram Bond para mim quando eles foram aos Estados Unidos em junho – ela disse brevemente, uma nota de tensão na voz. – Por isso ele se confunde ainda, o fuso horário bagunçou tudo. – A coruja piou. – Mas vai aprender, não vai, Bond?

Outro pio, mais digno dessa vez. Apertei os lábios para não rir.

- Obrigada pela carta – Evans sussurrou para a coruja. – Vá descansar agora. – A coruja abriu as asas e sumiu no céu. Estava um pouco mais claro agora. Imaginei que não faltava muito para amanhecer. – Você também deveria, Potter – Evans acrescentou, voltando-se para mim. Dei de ombros.

Eu não queria voltar a dormir, mesmo só tendo descansado por pouco mais de cinco horas.

- Então – procurei algum assunto que pudesse manter uma conversa leve até a aurora. – Estados Unidos?

- O quê?

- É que o lugar mais longe que eu devo ter ido foi à Cornwall, e eu _morava _lá. – Franzi a testa. – Decididamente não é tão divertido quanto ir para os Estados Unidos.

- Imagino que não – Evans respondeu, mas sua voz soava diferente agora. Chegava a ser quase fria. Não entendi.

- Então, como é lá?

Ela voltou a se deitar, evitando olhar para mim.

- Eu não sei, Potter. Eu nunca saí da Inglaterra. – Evans respirou fundo. – Acho que eu vou dormir mais um pouco.

E ficou em silêncio, ignorando a confusão que eu sentia.

----

No final, não consegui dormir mais; fitei apenas o contorno de Lily Evans, cada vez mais claro enquanto o dia amanhecia. Imaginei se deveria informá-la que eu _sabia_ que ela _não _estava dormindo, pelo jeito que sua respiração estava irregular, mas me decidi que isso só pareceria estranho da minha parte.

Porque eu só tinha observado-a dormir uma única vez, e não queria parecer obcecado por ela.

Mesmo que eu tivesse sonhado com ela. Mesmo que eu soubesse que o verde dos olhos dela era igual à cor que eu vira o mar ficar em Cornwall.

Pouco depois das sete horas, quando já estava muito claro, e Lily Evans até tinha desistido de fingir dormir – ela contemplava o teto, uma expressão consternada no rosto -, Madame Pomfrey voltou à enfermaria. Ela checou Severo, ainda dormindo, – e jurou para mim que ele estava bem, os cortes estavam fechados e limpos -, depois se voltou para Evans.

- Eu estou bem – ouvi Evans garantir em voz baixa. – Nenhuma dor de cabeça ou tontura. Só quero sair daqui.

- Após tomar um café-da-manhã reforçado – Madame Pomfrey insistiu, e saiu para providenciar isso.

Esperei que ela se lembrasse de me trazer um uniforme novo também, já que eu não queria realmente sair andando pela escola com uma camiseta rasgada no ombro. Imaginei se as pessoas iriam achar que eu era ainda mais estranho – e me perguntei se haveriam boatos sobre o que acontecera ontem à noite...

- Minha irmã vai noivar no final do ano – Evans murmurou, sem me olhar, mas, de alguma forma, eu sabia que ela falava para mim. Eu nunca havia ouvido tanta miséria em sua voz. – E ela me mandou uma carta há uma semana. Dizendo que não queria que eu fosse. Não queria que o namorado dela percebesse que eu era... _Anormal._

Eu não soube o que responder. Tive um súbito desejo de que ela não tivesse me contado nada, porque eu já imaginava aonde aquilo iria levar.

- Por isso eu disse à minha mãe que iria ficar em Hogwarts para estudar no Natal – ela continuou. – Por isso eu não vou para casa esse ano. Por isso eu menti naquela carta.

Ela virou o rosto para me encarar. Respirei fundo.

- Você devia ter contado a verdade para os seus pais – eu murmurei de volta. Ela não piscou.

- Dizer que a minha irmã me acha esquisita? Chorar para os meus pais como se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade? – Evans se sentou na cama, meneando a cabeça. – Eu não sou criança e... Amo minha irmã. O suficiente para respeitar sua vontade. Ela não quer minha presença, ela não terá.

- Não é justo – retruquei, indignado. – Você não devia ter que escolher entre sua irmã e seus pais.

- Talvez eles não se importem. – Ela sussurrou, voltando a ficar distante. – Em junho, o namorado de Petúnia, Valter, arranjou passagens de avião para eles irem aos Estados Unidos. Três semanas em Nova Iorque, parecia ótimo. Só que... A viagem estava marcada para o começo do mês e eu não ia poder ir, por causa dos exames. E quando as aulas acabassem, eles ainda estariam viajando. – Ela mordeu os lábios. – Eu disse para eles irem. Que ficava na casa de alguma amiga ou alguma vizinha. Eu dava um jeito. Disse para eles se divertirem.

- E eles foram.

- Adoraram Nova Iorque. Mandaram cartões postais, e me trouxeram Bond na volta. – Fitei-a, tentando entender. Ela pareceu desesperada. – Eu não _queria _que eles fossem! Eu queria voltar e encontrar meus pais me esperando na Plataforma, igual eles fazem todo ano! Queria que eles perguntassem como havia sido meu ano, mesmo que nunca entendam direito do que estou falando. Queria chegar em casa e comer o bolo que só minha mãe faz e queria contar a ela sobre os encontros que tive, e ganhar um abraço e ouvir conselhos.

- Mas você disse para eles irem... – eu me interrompi, porque, de repente, eu entendia o que Evans tinha feito. Era algo que eu também faria. – Você queria que eles adivinhassem – murmurei. – Queria que eles resolvessem que não iriam sem você, para não te magoar.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

- Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, não sou?

Meneei a cabeça com vigor.

- Você ficou infeliz para fazê-los feliz, Evans. Como pode ser horrível?

- Porque eu não queria que eles se divertissem – ela sussurrou, trêmula. – Queria que, sem mim, a viagem fosse chata... Mas eles voltaram falando da Estátua da Liberdade e de Manhattan, e de como _Valter _tinha sido um amor, como estavam felizes por Petúnia e...

- Não perceberam que você estava triste – adivinhei de novo.

- É como se eu estivesse perdendo meus pais. Eles nunca entenderam a magia, nunca esperaram, e as coisas que eu fazia sem querer... Às vezes – Lily Evans sussurrou -, eu realmente me sinto _anormal._

Eu me levantei lentamente. Não muito seguro do que fazia, fiquei de pé ao lado de Evans e coloquei minha mão sobre a mão livre dela. Ela me fitou, os olhos cheios de surpresa.

Tentei não pensar no modo como a minha mão deveria estar fria ou áspera demais; tentei não pensar em como meus dedos coçavam para se entrelaçar com os dela.

Tentei não pensar em como era confortável tocá-la.

- Você foi nobre – murmurei – e corajosa. Mas às vezes não dá para adivinhar o que a outra pessoa está sentindo se você não contar. Mesmo sendo alguém que deveria te conhecer perfeitamente. – Sorri, hesitante. – Olhe, eu sequer me conheço direito. Às vezes _eu_ não sei o que estou sentindo.

Por exemplo, quando eu estava com ela – mas eu não iria lhe dizer isso, claro.

Ela sorriu um pouco, em resposta, e algo em mim se agitou por ter causado essa reação nela.

A enfermeira entrou, seguida por elfos domésticos que traziam bandejas cheias de comida e – Graças a Deus – roupas para que nós vestíssemos. Como se despertasse, retirei minha mão, e o gesto me pareceu errado e certo ao mesmo tempo. Isso entrava também para a lista de coisas que eu não compreendia sobre os meus sentimentos.

- Potter? – Evans tornou, quando a enfermeira nos deixou mais uma vez, e estávamos atrás do reservado para trocar de roupa. – Você podia não comentar sobre isso com ninguém? – a voz dela era tímida, e não exigente ou duvidosa. – Principalmente sobre o porquê eu vou ficar em Hogwarts nesse Natal. Eu disse a Sirius que só não queria ir para a casa, e ele já está se sentindo culpado por não poder ficar comigo sem que saiba as minhas razões.

- Eu não irei – prometi, solene.

- Eu acredito em você – ela respondeu, a mesma solenidade em sua voz.

- Por que você não contou a Black? – perguntei, imaginando que estava testando a minha sorte. Mas quando retirei a cortina do redor da minha cama, descobri Evans sorrindo, já tomando seu café-da-manhã.

- Porque ele só iria ficar preocupado comigo – ela declarou. – E provavelmente tentaria consertar, o que, nós descobrimos ontem à noite, só causaria mais estragos.

E eu não resisti à diversão nos olhos dela e sorri junto.

----

Os olhos de Dumbledore não estavam brilhando, o que interpretei como um mau sinal. Ao meu lado, ainda um tanto pálido, Severo parecia revoltado. Meu olhar foi automaticamente para o reservado no final da enfermaria, onde eu sabia que Lupin dormia. Ele havia chegado logo cedo, trazido por Madame Pomfrey, muito fraco para sequer reparar minha presença.

Nem um pouco parecido com o lobisomem faminto de ontem à noite. Talvez, pensei, porque aquele monstro não era realmente Lupin.

- A condição de Remo Lupin não é culpa dele – Dumbledore começou, em um tom sério e firme. – Foi algo que ele não escolheu, e não vai ser discriminado por causa disso.

- Ele _podia... _– Severo tentou, mas Dumbledore ergueu a mão, e ele se calou.

- Uma vez por mês, Remo vai até aquela Casa "mal-assombrada" em Hogsmeade e tem suas transformações lá. A Casa dos Gritos é reforçada magicamente para que ninguém consiga entrar nela, exceto por aquela passagem secreta. O Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado justamente para que ninguém possa ir lá. – Ele fitou Severo. – Você não deveria ter ido atrás de Remo Lupin ontem à noite. E se respeitasse a proibição de chegar perto da árvore, jamais teria se ferido, jamais teria colocado a si mesmo em perigo ou ao seu amigo.

- E talvez um lobisomem não devesse freqüentar a escola!

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Eu não vou expulsar Remo Lupin quando ele nunca fez nada para ninguém. Ele é um excelente aluno, dedicado, e merece tanto uma vaga em Hogwarts quanto qualquer outro. Não são as qualidades ou defeitos que determinam como uma pessoa é, mas as suas escolhas. Você deveria perceber isso, Severo, já que continua amigo do Sr. Potter, mesmo sendo tão diferente dele.

Eu corei sem querer, confuso se aquilo era um elogio ou não. Dumbledore não pareceu notar.

- Então, os dois estão proibidos de mencionar isso a qualquer um. Eu não vou expulsar Remo Lupin, mas o farei com aquele que contar o seu segredo.

Severo se agitou, indignado demais, e eu meneei a cabeça.

- Sev – disse, chamando-o pelo apelido proibido. – Não.

Eu queria dizer mais – para ele se acalmar, esquecer o assunto. Aquela cicatriz no braço, por exemplo? Iria sumir em poucos meses. Para quê ficar revoltado, para que tentar estragar a vida de alguém que, por 29 dias no mês, era bom? Mas não continuei, porque ele se virou para mim, uma expressão de surpresa e aborrecimento no rosto. Mantive o olhar firme apenas, dizendo a mim mesmo que eu não estava traindo-o. Após alguns segundos, ele desistiu, e acenou para Dumbledore.

- Eu _não _irei contar o segredo daquela abominação – ele murmurou, amargurado.

- Imagino que isso é o melhor que posso esperar. Tiago?

Dumbledore me encarava, esperando uma resposta. Pisquei, me sentindo ultrajado. Eu já não havia demonstrado que não me importava se Lupin era um lobisomem mais do que se Severo era da Sonserina?

- Eu não vou contar para ninguém – garanti, meu tom sugerindo que aquilo era óbvio. Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam, enfim.

- Ótimo. Eu imagino que tenha alguém que gostaria de falar com vocês agora... – E, como se aquilo fosse um sinal, houve duas batidas suaves na porta. – Entre, Sirius.

Se é que era possível, Severo ficou ainda mais branco. Ele se levantou, trêmulo e furioso, quando Black entrou na enfermaria.

- Não vou ouvir _nada _do que ele tenha para me dizer! – ele declarou. Black pareceu ignorá-lo.

- Eu queria dizer que _sinto muito _– Black disse, sua voz estranhamente nervosa, enquanto ele evitava nos olhar diretamente. – Não pensei realmente no que poderia acontecer... – ele lançou um olhar à cama onde Lupin dormia. – E fico _feliz _por nada de ruim ter acontecido.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Severo estendeu o braço, onde os cortes estavam escondidos agora por grossas bandagens. Black não respondeu.

- Viu? – Severo se voltou para Dumbledore. – Ele não se importa realmente, só deve lamentar que o plano maravilhoso dele tenha fracassado! Vai deixá-lo sair ileso dessa?

- Sirius vai se responsabilizar por ter divulgado uma informação que ele sequer deveria saber – Dumbledore respondeu, em uma voz meio seca. – Mas não por seus ferimentos, Severo. Eles foram produto das _suas _escolhas. – Ele suspirou. – Se você não quer escutar mais nada, Severo, pode me acompanhar. Ainda tenho algo a discutir com você.

Severo continuou a parecer revoltado, mas se levantou.

- Eu te vejo na hora do almoço – murmurei para ele, e Severo me lançou novamente aquele olhar de aborrecimento. – Eu almoço na _sua _mesa hoje – tentei, e isso o fez parar de franzir a testa.

Eu era bom nessa arte de equilibrar o humor dele.

- Até mais – ele disse, e só acenei. A porta da enfermaria se fechou, e descobri que Black ainda estava parado me olhando.

Isso era muito desconfortável; a verdade era que eu não gostava de Black e ele, não importava o que Evans dissesse, não era meu fã. Nós não éramos iguais. E eu sabia o que ele iria fazer, mas não queria ouvir. Uma parte de mim, bem minúscula, podia até pensar que queria ver Black se humilhando e se desculpando – mas que proveito eu iria tirar daí? Não iria alterar nada.

- Esquece – eu disse, me levantando. Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Olhe, é que... Eu odeio Snape, e não vou fingir que eu realmente queria assustá-lo. Talvez, no fundo, eu até soubesse que ele poderia morrer e mesmo assim contei sobre a passagem. Mas, agora, eu estou mesmo feliz porque ele não morreu, por você ter ido salvá-lo...

- Por causa de Lupin – eu adivinhei, em uma voz cansada. – Você percebeu como ele iria se sentir se matasse alguém, mesmo sem querer.

Ele acenou, não parecendo surpreso por eu ter entendido.

- Então, por isso eu queria te agradecer, Potter – ele me olhou, e, pela primeira vez, havia um calor nos seus olhos escuros. – E por ter escutado Lily. Ela nunca iria me perdoar se _aquilo _tivesse ido até o fim, e sem ela... – Ele respirou fundo. – Obrigado por ter reparado o meu erro quando eu fui estúpido demais para fazer isso.

- Eu não fiz isso por você – retorqui, e me arrependi um instante depois; minha voz tinha saído mais dura do que eu imaginara. Black não pareceu ofendido.

- Eu sei. Ainda assim, Potter. Obrigado. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Você não sabe o que eu senti quando percebi o que tinha feito. Tudo que eu sabia era que Lily tinha ido atrás de Snape – e eu não consegui pensar que eles iriam encontrar um lobisomem, só que a minha _brincadeira _com Snape tinha dado mal... E então, quando finalmente entendi, não dava mais tempo de ir atrás dela.

- Foi quando você foi contar para Dumbledore – percebi. Ele acenou.

- A única coisa que eu pude fazer – a voz dele indicava uma repugnância profunda. – Lily em perigo e...

- Foi corajoso, eu acho – murmurei, sem acreditar bem no que estava falando. – Acho que você _podia _não ter contado a Dumbledore. Podia ter arranjado uma desculpa... Mas foi contar, então é o que importa.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você está me _defendendo, _Potter? – e Black parecia surpreso demais até para rir. Fiz uma careta.

- Eu não chamaria disso, mas... – Dei de ombros. – Você teve suas razões, e se arrependeu no final. É suficiente para mim.

Acenei mais uma vez e desviei o olhar, querendo sair logo daquela enfermaria. A conversa com Black não me deixava muito à vontade.

- Potter. – Quando o olhei, Black havia estendido a mão para mim. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

Por alguns segundos, só o fitei, atônito demais para acreditar. Talvez eu tivesse sido morto pelo lobisomem, e estava em alguma espécie de inferno invertido, porque era a única coisa que fazia sentido.

- Isso não quer dizer que nós somos amigos ou que eu vá ser o padrinho no seu casamento – Black acrescentou, sem desprezo na voz. – Só que eu estou realmente grato a você, Tiago Potter. Por ter impedido que Remo se culpasse pelo resto da vida. Por ter ido no lugar de Lily. Por ter consertado o _meu _erro.

Acenei. Então, muito lentamente, achando que eu tinha perdido minha razão, apertei a mão de Sirius Black pela primeira vez na vida.

- De nada.

----

- _Ele me deu uma detenção! _– Severo resmungou na hora em que me sentei ao lado dele na mesa da Sonserina. Nós estávamos na ponta mais próxima da porta, um lugar bem discreto, e ainda assim, não paravam de olhar na nossa direção. De alguma forma, eu sabia que não era porque eu resolvera me sentar em outra mesa, o que não era muita novidade. Mesmo que eu fosse o único da Grifinória a se sentar _aqui_.

Afinal, pensei, os boatos _tinham _corrido pela escola.

- Quem?

- Dumbledore! Vou passar esse final-de-semana inteiro catalogando livros na biblioteca, e nos próximos, se não conseguir acabar!

Pisquei, surpreso.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Porque eu "descumpri uma norma da escola e me aproximei do Salgueiro Lutador"! Como se eu não soubesse que isso é só para que Black não seja o único a se dar mal! – ele me olhou, apontando um garfo acusadoramente na minha direção, como se fosse minha culpa. – É óbvio que Black é o queridinho de Dumbledore, como se já não fosse da escola inteira!

- Eu não acho que Dumbledore tenha favoritismos – opinei, começando a me servir. Arrependi de ter falado qualquer coisa quando vi o olhar desgostoso de Severo.

- Você passou para o lado de Black agora?

Revirei os olhos.

- Se eu tivesse, não estaria aqui agora, tonto – lembrei. Ele relaxou os ombros. - Mas você _devia _ter aceitado as desculpas de Black.

- Você acreditou naquilo? Ele só estava preocupado com o pescoço dele, e com o lo... – fitei-o, sério, e ele bufou. – Com o animalzinho lá. Não é como se ele se preocupasse com a gente.

- Não, não é – admiti. – Mas foi nobre da parte dele vir pedir desculpas.

- Nobre? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e pareceu meio-conformado meio-amargurado. – Só um _grifinório _– ele desprezou um pouco a palavra – para achar isso.

Eu ri, sem saber direito porquê.

- Sabe, nobreza e coragem _são _qualidades. – Sorri, travesso, me divertindo. – Teve um pouco de coragem no que você fez, descendo naquele túnel mesmo sabendo o que tinha lá – acrescentei, achando hilário quando ele pareceu indignado com meu comentário.

- Falando nisso, eu não acredito que você não me contou _antes_. – Ele abaixou a voz. – Que você _sabia _sobre Lupin!

Franzi a testa.

- Você já era obcecado demais com Lupin, ou Black, sem que eu te incentivasse, Severo – murmurei em resposta. – Mas agora você já tem a prova que queria...

- Não que eu _possa _usá-la.

- Então deixa para lá.

- "Deixa para lá"? – a voz dele era sufocada. – Você não se importa em dormir no mesmo quarto que...

- Não mais do que em dividir a mesa com os sonserinos – cortei-o, firme, indicando o restante da mesa. Ele piscou.

- Nós não _somos _criaturas das trevas – ele argumentou em um sussurro, o tom ainda mais determinado que o meu.

Não respondi; eu só podia pensar em Lily Evans falando de Mulciber e Avery e Malfoy, que eram realmente estranhos – e tinham idéias bem radicais às vezes, e que havia um Lord das Trevas ganhando seguidores do lado de fora do castelo. E então a voz de Dumbledore ecoou na minha mente, dizendo que não importava o que uma pessoa era, mas suas escolhas.

----

Saímos do Salão Principal para encontrar um dia ensolarado do lado de fora do castelo; pisquei contra a luz enquanto caminhávamos para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, a outra matéria na qual Grifinória e Sonserina dividiam a aula. Acenei para Rúbeo Hagrid ao passar por sua cabana, e ele disse que queria falar comigo depois, quando desse; o convite, como sempre, era estendido também a Snape, e sorri, dizendo que passaria lá algum dia. Sozinho, claro, porque Severo não gostava muito de Hagrid – o que eu não entendia bem, mas não discutia.

Nós ficamos o mais afastado possível do centro da clareira onde o professor, Kettleburn, falava sobre unicórnios; lancei um olhar de alerta a Severo, porque eu não imaginava que ele tivesse escolhido o lugar pela vista.

- Eu _preciso _de nove N.O.M's – lembrei-o. Ele só revirou os olhos.

- É uma aula sobre unicórnios – ele indicou, com desprezo, o cavalo branco que trotava calmamente. – Não tem segredo, e nós nem íamos poder chegar perto.

Ele se apoiou na cerca que contornava a clareira, como se estivesse cansado.

- Por que você não tirou o dia de folga? – perguntei, indicando o braço ferido dele. Severo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Porque eu não ia deixar que Black sentisse a satisfação de saber que eu perdi um dia inteiro por causa de algo que _ele _causou.

O tom dele sugeria que a resposta era óbvia. Eu decidi que era melhor deixar passar essa também. Não queria discutir, não por causa de Black, e menos ainda envolvendo o que acontecera essa noite.

Desejei, não pela primeira vez, que Severo só esquecesse e seguisse em frente.

- Tem algo que eu quero te perguntar – ele disse, seu olhar fixo no lugar onde as garotas rodeavam o unicórnio. Eu imaginei sobre _quem _ele iria perguntar, porque os cabelos ruivos de Evans eram visíveis mesmo a essa distância. – Como você descobriu que eu tinha ido naquele túnel?

Por alguma razão, eu hesitei antes de contar-lhe a verdade.

- Evans. – Essa única palavra fez o rosto dele se iluminar. - Ela estava correndo para ir atrás de você, para impedir que você fosse atrás de Lupin. Mas ela tropeçou e caiu na escada, então...

- Ela caiu? – ele perguntou, e essa preocupação dele me pareceu excessiva demais.

- Ela está bem agora – respondi, indicando-a. Ela ria com as outras garotas da Grifinória, o que era um pouco diferente. Não que Evans não tivesse amigas, mas ela quase sempre estava com os Marotos. – Teve que passar a noite na enfermaria, mas isso é porque Madame Pomfrey...

- Ela passou a noite lá? – ele perguntou, em uma voz totalmente nova. Como se arrependesse de ter tomado a poção para dormir, afinal. Ele franziu a testa. – E _você _estava junto? – havia indignação em sua voz. Revirei os olhos e não respondi à sua pergunta.

- Então eu a encontrei no Hall de Entrada e ela me contou o que Black tinha feito. Fim da história.

Ele piscou.

- O que você fazia fora do dormitório às onze horas?

- Cozinha – respondi vagamente, mas ele já sabia dessa minha mania de ir até a cozinha à noite.

Só não sabia da Capa da Invisibilidade. Eu sempre me sentia culpado quando só respondia que "tinha passos leves e uma habilidade de fugir de Filch", principalmente porque ele dizia que esse era o meu lado sonserino depois.

Severo só acenou, voltando a fitar Lily Evans, aquela conhecida expressão de adoração no seu rosto, que achei que o fazia parecer demente.

- Ela foi atrás de _mim_ – ele disse, com um suspiro, como se aquilo fosse a prova que ele esperava de algo.

- Nobre e corajoso da parte dela, não? – provoquei, mas ele só acenou, incapaz de dizer algo de ruim contra ela. Enruguei a testa.

Depois de alguns segundos, nenhum dos quais Evans sequer olhou em nossa direção, ele pareceu despertar.

- Você não acha que... ela não faria... quero dizer, você acha que ela sabia da "brincadeira" do Black? – Fitei-o, sem entender. – Acha que ela só desistiu na hora, só quis _salvar _o próprio pescoço?

Voltei a observar Lily Evans; o sorriso dela morreu no instante em que Black lhe falou algo. Ela só deu de ombros e deu-lhe as costas. Imaginei que ela estava tentando parecer brava com ele – e achei engraçado o modo como ela tentara defendê-lo mais cedo, em contraste ao jeito frio com que o tratava agora.

- Não. Evans não é assim – eu garanti, minha voz determinada. Ao meu lado, Severo sorriu, satisfeito, aquele conhecido olhar de adoração em seu rosto conforme ele fitava as feições de Lily Evans.

Fitei-a também, e me passou pela cabeça como ela realmente havia sido corajosa na noite passada, e como ela enfrentava até o seu melhor amigo por algo que acreditava estar certo.

Então pensei que eu a adorava um pouco também.

Eu não poderia incriminá-lo por isso.

----

**No próximo capítulo: **Tiago faz uma defesa inacreditável e lida com os efeitos de não estar mais na lista dos excluídos na Grifinória. Em meio aos sussurros de uma futura guerra, ele aprende que alguns encontros dão certos na vida – outros, não.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**- Paula M.: **_Hey! Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio – eu tento escrever o melhor que posso e é sempre bom achar alguém que aprecia o jeito. Estou tentando manter a atualização a cada duas semanas, espero que isso seja rápido para você :) Beijos!_

**- Gabriela Schwingel Ferreira: **_Obrigada! Está aí mais um capítulo! ;)_


	5. Encontros e Desencontros

**N.A:** _Sejam pacientes com a Mary, ok? =) Ela é divertida._

_E, quem estiver lendo: uma review seria ótima para eu saber onde estou/nãoestou agradando. E me faria feliz! _

**

* * *

Capítulo V – Encontros e desencontros**

----

"_Você teria morrido como seu pai, arrogante demais para acreditar que poderia ter se enganado com um amigo..." _– Severo Snape, HP e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban

**----**

Havia uma expressão cansada e cheia de infelicidade no rosto de Remo Lupin quando ele apareceu à minha frente, bloqueando a luz da lareira. Era cedo ainda, eu só tinha acabado de voltar do jantar, e estava fazendo o trabalho de Poções.

- Tiago – ele chamou, evitando o meu olhar. Ao seu lado, Pettigrew me fitava, como se me avaliasse. Do outro lado, Evans tinha mão no ombro de Lupin. – Será que nós poderíamos conversar?

Eu acenei e me levantei. Ele indicou a escada para o dormitório e nós subimos. Eu me sentia curioso – não sobre porque Lupin queria falar comigo, mas sobre o sumiço de Black e o fato de que Evans estava indo para o dormitório masculino. Pelo jeito despreocupado que ela andava, imaginei que ela já tinha ido lá antes.

Essa idéia me perturbava por alguma razão.

Sentei na minha cama, fitando o rosto de Lupin do outro lado do aquecedor, onde ele se sentara na própria cama. Evans ficou de pé ao lado dele, o braço passado em torno de seus ombros, para confortá-lo. Pettigrew continuou me encarando, o que me incomodou um pouco – ele nunca me dera atenção antes, exceto para rir quando Black fazia piadas sobre mim.

- Eu sinto muito – Lupin começou, sua voz trêmula. – Por ter quase te matado ontem.

Meneei a cabeça.

- Não foi sua culpa. – Eu não queria dizer, com isso, que culpava Black, mas Evans me lançou um olhar de aviso. Ignorei-a. – Você não tinha controle...

- Eu não devia estar estudando aqui – ele sussurrou, sem me ouvir. Seu rosto se contorcera de culpa. – Vou entender se você quiser que eu vá embora. Eu não sou...

- Remo – chamei-o, sério. – Você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço. E a melhor desse quarto, sem dúvida – outro olhar de Evans. – Eu não quero que você seja expulso.

- Então não importa que eu seja um lobisomem? – ele perguntou, finalmente me olhando, desafiador. – Que eu seja um monstro?

- Uma vez por mês? Não mesmo. – Suspirei. – Olhe, eu imagino que você não tenha escolhido ser um lobisomem, e que não deve ser fácil viver com isso. Mas não vou te julgar só porque você tem... – revirei os olhos -... um _pequeno problema peludo._

Ele me olhou, chocado por um instante, e então começou a rir. Evans o seguia, parecendo relaxada e divertida pela primeira vez.

- Você faz parecer como se eu só tivesse um animal não domesticado em casa.

Eu sorri.

- É mais ou menos assim que funciona, não é? Uma vez por mês o seu "animal não-domesticado" foge da gaiola.

- Acho que isso é uma metáfora para _outra coisa, _Potter – Evans cantarolou, zombando. Meu rosto corou, mas não lhe respondi. Ela riu do meu embaraço, parecendo superior.

- O que importa – comecei, ignorando o rubor – é que eu não vejo problema em você ser um lobisomem.

Ele sorriu um pouco.

- Você é uma boa pessoa, Tiago – disse, a gratidão em sua voz. – Não era assim que eu queria que você descobrisse, mas...

- Ah, Lupin – eu o interrompi, com uma careta. – Não se importe, mas eu já sabia há algum tempo. – Ele piscou, surpreso. – Eu não sou _tão _idiota assim, e nem precisava da insistência de Severo para... – mas me calei, porque achei que já tinha falado demais. Lupin pareceu triste novamente.

- Snape deve ter adorado finalmente descobrir aonde eu ia – ele deduziu. – Ele vem tentado me seguir a meses.

Pestanejei surpreso, embora achasse que devia ter adivinhado. Severo tinha uma obsessão para saber o segredo de Lupin – ele podia passar horas falando disso se eu não o interrompesse. Só que eu não imaginava que ele houvesse chegado ao ponto de realmente seguir Lupin. Ele realmente odiava os Marotos.

Não, ele odiava a ligação que eles tinham com Lily Evans.

Era tudo que ele mais queria no mundo. Ser parte da vida dela.

- Se você puder... – Lupin pareceu desconfortável. – Eu tentei falar com ele mais cedo, mas Snape não quis me ouvir. Você dirá a ele que eu realmente sinto muito?

Acenei, embora soubesse que Severo não iria me ouvir tampouco.

- Como você sabe que ele te seguia? – perguntei, distraído. Os olhos de Evans brilharam.

- Nós temos nossos métodos – ela explicou, sua voz cheia de orgulho. – Não está completo ainda, mas... – ela riu, de repente solta. – _Nunca _errou.

- Lily – Lupin a chamou, e me pareceu um aviso bem sutil.

- Sirius disse que não devíamos mencionar _aquilo _– Pettigrew disse, em uma voz tímida, também parecendo querer alertá-la. Evans franziu a testa, mas acenou com a cabeça.

Eu me perguntei sobre o que eles falavam, sobre esse método perfeito deles para saber o que Snape estaria fazendo – e então me ocorreu que, no dia anterior, Evans mencionara que Black saberia onde ela estava.

Como se eles _tivessem_ um meio de localizar todo mundo.

- Falando em Black – tentei, e o rosto de Lupin escureceu. – Onde ele está?

- Na detenção – Evans explicou, uma nota de frieza na voz.

Houve um silêncio tenso depois disso. Pensei em como Pettigrew parecia dividido, como se não soubesse se deveria estar apoiando ou criticando Sirius Black. O rosto de Evans estava sério, e ela olhava para baixo; de alguma forma, eu sentia que ela também estava dividida – talvez achasse que Black merecia uma lição, mas tampouco quisesse continuar brigada com ele; Evans parecia solitária sem Black ao seu lado. O olhar de Lupin, porém, era claro: ele estava bravo com Black; imaginei como eu me sentiria se fosse ele – _traído_, porque ele expusera meu segredo e quase me tornara um assassino.

Por outro lado – e isso me assustava infinitamente – eu também podia imaginar como estaria agora se fosse Sirius Black.

_Perdido._

Eu me levantei, e os três me olharam, como se despertassem.

- Tenho que terminar o dever de Poções – falei, mesmo que eu não achasse que precisava dar uma explicação. Evans me sorriu um pouco, parecendo pensativa.

- Problemas com a matéria?

- Os mesmos de sempre – resmunguei, com uma careta, e ela até riu. Algo se agitou no meu estômago e meneei a cabeça, tentando me distrair. Eu estava na porta quando me ocorreu que eu _tinha _que falar algo para Remo Lupin, mesmo que não fosse da minha conta. – Ah, Remo? Você não devia... Quero dizer, eu entendo porque você está assim com Black – Evans piscou, tensa -, e eu provavelmente também iria evitá-lo agora, se fosse você, mas... – Respirei fundo. – Ele não se arrependeu por minha causa ou de Snape. Mas por vocês. Ele lamentou o que tinha feito quando percebeu o que isso iria causar em você – fitei Lupin -, ou em quanto perigo ele tinha te colocado - olhei para Evans. – Então... talvez vocês devessem perdoá-lo.

E, não acreditando bem no que eu acabara de fazer, saí do quarto.

----

O tempo mudou nos dias seguintes; os dias ensolarados deram lugar à chuva constante e ao frio, mas eu só podia pensar que o inverso estava acontecendo na minha vida.

Primeiro, porque Black parecia me tratar melhor, como se eu não fosse o verme que ele sempre parecera me considerar; eu não sabia se era por causa da culpa, ou se era uma demonstração de gratidão, mas ele não me atrapalhava mais nas aulas de Poções ou fazia qualquer comentário negativo. Se tivesse que falar comigo, não havia ironia ou rancor na voz – só me tratava normal, como qualquer um da Grifinória. E quanto a Severo – ele o ignorava apenas, o que achei que era preferível a qualquer outro tipo de comportamento.

Segundo, porque achei que meu círculo de amigos estava aumentando – agora, Lupin meio que fazia questão de falar comigo ao menos uma vez por dia, fugindo daquela comunicação distante que nós tínhamos até então. Imaginei que ter visto-o como um lobisomem não era a melhor forma de ser tornar amigo de alguém, mas eu não me importava. Ele era legal, e não se importava de falar sobre qualquer assunto. E ele não precisava se esforçar para ser cordial com Snape, como Black às vezes tinha que fazer, o que era um bônus.

E havia um número realmente surpreendente de pessoas dispostas a falar comigo agora que Black tinha me excluído de sua lista _negra_. Pelo menos, achei que essa era a razão até a tarde de quinta-feira, quando eu estava na biblioteca, e encontrei Mary Macdonald. Eu não tinha me dado conta de que os boatos sobre o que acontecera no Salgueiro Lutador eram tão exagerados até que ela me perguntou se eu realmente tinha lutado com um basilisco no túnel que havia lá.

- Claro que não! – falei, em uma voz mais alta do que imaginara, porque a bibliotecária olhou para mim, irritada. – Onde você ouviu isso?

Ela riu, parecendo divertida, e mexeu no cabelo. Aquele gesto deliberado me atraiu por alguns instantes.

- Mandy estava dizendo – ela respondeu, em uma voz conspiratória, colocando seus livros de estudo ao meu lado, parecendo disposta a ficar perto de mim. – Eu _falei _para ela que não iria caber um basilisco ali embaixo. – Mary revirou os olhos. – Então, o que foi?

Dei-lhe a mesma resposta que eu já havia dado a dez pessoas.

- Segredo. Dumbledore me proibiu de contar.

Ela puxou sua cadeira para mais perto de mim, me olhando sem piscar. Havia um sorriso irresistível nos seus lábios.

- Ah, Tiago! Eu juro que não vou contar a ninguém.

A voz dela era impossivelmente doce, e eu tinha a certeza de que isso era intencional.

- Ok. – Aproximei-me mais dela, sorrindo, e ela pareceu repentinamente tímida. – Embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador... Tive que lutar com uma Raiz assassina gigante.

Ela riu, o que também lhe valeu um olhar indignado da bibliotecária, mas Mary não se importou.

- Você é impossível, Tiago – ela falou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha, me olhando de lado.

Eu já estava realmente gostando da atenção àquele ponto. Imaginei se não devia ter ido salvar alguém antes, porque parecia valer à pena.

E me perguntei o que deveria falar agora, porque nada me parecia inteligente o suficiente.

- Raiz ou não... – ela piscou, maravilhada. – Deve ter sido bem heróico. As pessoas têm falado de você. - Eu me senti acanhado. – Querem saber por que nunca repararam em Tiago Potter.

- Ah. – Dei de ombros. – Eu me escondia antes.

- Você não devia – ela garantiu, seu sorriso agora tranqüilizador. Por um instante, nós só nos olhamos, calados.

- Preocupada com as provas? – perguntei, arrependo-me facilmente no instante seguinte. Eu _sabia _que tinha falado algo idiota; mas Mary só sorriu, achando graça em algo que eu não via o que era.

- Morta de medo – ela comentou, indicando o livro à sua frente. Transfiguração. Eu me senti subitamente mais confiante.

- Se você precisar de ajuda... – sugeri, porque isso me parecia o certo a dizer. Ela acenou, satisfeita.

- Eu adoraria – ela mostrou um feitiço no livro. – Eu queria aprender a fazer esse, mas não consigo acertar o movimento.

Era o feitiço para fazer com que as capas de livros mudassem – o que era, provavelmente, tão bom para esconder livros que você não deveria ler durante a aula, que eu não entendia como Minnie McGonagall tinha ensinado para nós.

Afinal, a classe dela estava cheia de jovens irresponsáveis e determinados a curtir a vida.

- Não é muito complicado – eu garanti, e fiz o floreio indicado no livro. – _Transmutus._

A capa do meu livro ficou branca. O sorriso de Mary aumentou, parecendo ainda mais satisfeita.

- Assim? – ela perguntou, e agitou sua varinha. O livro escorregou da mesa e peguei-o. Ela me lançou um olhar de desculpas. – Eu sou um horror em Transfiguração.

- Sem problemas – murmurei, acalmando-a. – Você só tem que diminuir um pouco o ângulo.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, ansiosa.

- Você pode me mostrar? – perguntou, em uma voz inocente, sua mão erguida. Eu corei, mas me levantei. Peguei a mão dela, e me passou pela cabeça, por um instante, que o gesto não era agradável. O tamanho de sua mão não parecia o certo, e a temperatura estava errada. Então meneei a cabeça – _qual era o problema comigo? _– e lhe sorri, ajudando-a a fazer o floreio correto.

- Viu? Não é difícil.

- Não – ela concordou, me olhando. – Não é. – Ela ergueu a capa do livro. - O livro ficou melhor agora?

Eu fitei a capa nova. Ela tinha escolhido uma imagem do Três Vassouras, onde havia um homem e uma mulher desenhados, sentados em uma mesa pela janela. Eu achei que as mãos deles estavam juntas – e me senti um idiota completo por não ter percebido onde Mary queria chegar com toda aquela conversa de Transfiguração.

Talvez eu _devesse _me transfigurar um cérebro novo. Podia sentir meu rosto esquentando ainda mais, e eu sabia que ela me olhava, esperando. E eu também sabia o que deveria fazer – só estava procurando a coragem para fazer isso, porque eu nunca convidara alguém antes e...

Meu olhar encontrou o de Lily Evans; eu não reparara que ela estava na biblioteca também, só há algumas mesas de distância. Black estava ao seu lado, e imaginei que a inimizade entre eles já houvesse acabado, porque ele estava sorridente e brincalhão; mas a expressão no rosto dela era diferente, vazia. Nenhuma emoção. Ela só me olhava, e eu me descobri tentando adivinhar se ela tinha ouvido ou não a minha conversa com Mary Macdonald. Com um sobressalto, percebi que eu ainda segurava a mão de Mary. Retirei-a, e Mary pareceu surpresa.

A revolta me dominou – eu não _devia _ter retirado a mão, e isso eu sabia mesmo que não fosse perito em encontros românticos. Eu já _devia _ter convidado Mary, quando era óbvio que ela diria sim, e não ficar distraído por Evans.

- Então – eu comecei, determinado a fazer as coisas certas dessa vez, mas alguém chamou meu nome e parei.

Severo estava de pé do outro lado da mesa, seu olhar indo a Mary e voltando para mim. Ele franziu a testa.

- Eu não sabia que você estava ocupado – ele disse, um ar de desprezo na voz. Ignorei isso.

- Você conhece Mary MacDonald, não é? – insisti. – E esse é Severo...

- Eu sei – Mary me interrompeu, sem olhar para Snape; achei isso estranho, até que percebi que ele também não estava olhando para ela.

Ah, claro. Aquela coisa de grifinórios e sonserinos se evitarem.

- Vou me sentar ali com Mulciber – Severo me disse. Hesitei, então acenei.

- A gente se fala amanhã – murmurei, e ele se foi. Ao meu lado, Mary suspirou, parecendo aliviada.

- Ele me arrepia – ela disse, mas não havia maldade em sua voz. – E Mulciber, às vezes ele tem um olhar...

Ela meneou a cabeça e olhou para mim; após alguns segundos, voltou a sorrir, mais relaxada. Eu me descobri sorrindo de volta.

- Então – tentei de novo, sentando ao lado dela. – Domingo tem um passeio a Hogsmeade.

- É.

- E eu estava me perguntando se... – me calei, sentindo-me ligeiramente idiota por não conseguir perguntar logo. Ela riu baixinho.

- Tiago? Eu adoraria.

Sorri, e não soube se era por alívio ou se porque algo parecia finalmente dar certo para mim.

- Nove horas no Hall de Entrada? – perguntei, então, e ela acenou, parecendo completamente feliz.

Eu me sentia bem próximo disso, também.

----

- _Você_ tem um _encontro_.

Eu não sabia se me sentia indignado pelo tom de incredulidade na voz de Severo ou se me achava superior. Porque _ele _nunca tivera um encontro antes, enquanto eu... também não tivera ainda, mas estava há quinze minutos de começar um. O que era mais que ele.

É, eu me sentia um pouco indulgente naquela manhã de domingo.

- Não é grande coisa – eu disse em uma voz calma, tomando um pouco do suco de abóbora, ainda que por dentro eu me sentisse totalmente animado. Ele revirou os olhos.

- E Mary Macdonald? Sério?

Eu me senti ofendido.

- Qual o problema? Ela é _ok._ – E "ok" era o meu jeito de dizer que ela era divertida e eu a achava atraente. E gostava do jeito que ela me olhava.

- Ela é nasci... – ele parou, de repente, desviando o olhar.

- O quê? – insisti.

- Da Grifinória – Severo completou, e fiquei com a sensação de que ele evitara dizer algo pior sobre Mary. Só que ela era realmente legal, e, até onde eu sabia, nunca fizera mal a ninguém.

– Eu também, tonto – retorqui, com uma careta. Ele não respondeu, o olhar distante. - O que você vai fazer hoje, então?

- Continuar a catalogar os livros da biblioteca por causa daquela detenção idiota que Dumbledore me deu – ele lembrou, com desprezo. – Ele diz que eu posso demorar o quanto quiser, desde que separe aqueles novecentos livros.

- É melhor que a detenção de Black – eu notei, o que fez Severo erguer as sobrancelhas. – Tem dias que ele não volta antes das dez para a Sala Comunal. E também não vai para Hosgmeade hoje.

Achei que Snape pareceu um pouco feliz demais ao saber da tortura de Black. Quero dizer, se _Black _tinha melhorado um pouco e parado de implicar com Severo, não custava nada ele retribuir o favor.

Então o olhar de Severo mudou, e ele lançou um olhar para o restante da mesa da Grifinória. Eu o convidara para se sentar, mas ele se recusava a fazer isso, preferindo ficar em pé. Muito infantil, considerando que eu não via problemas em sentar-se à mesa _dele_.

- Com quem você acha que Evans irá? - ele perguntou, me distraindo. Pisquei, aturdido pelo rumo que ele resolvera dar à conversa.

- Com Lupin e Pettigrew provavelmente. Com quem ela poderia ir?

Isso me valeu outro olhar de desprezo.

- _Potter _– ele só usava o sobrenome quando queria zombar de mim, ou quando estava zangado, o que era muito raro -, só porque não caiu ainda no encanto de Lily Evans, não significa que todo mundo seja imune. – Ele ignorou o meu riso de deboche. – É _óbvio _que alguém a convidou. Se até _você _tem um encontro...

- Cale a boca – resmunguei, sem saber se direito qual era a fonte da minha irritação.

- Aposto que foi o Johnson – ele continuou, seu tom amargo. – Sabe, o capitão da Corvinal. Ela sempre pareceu gostar de jogadores de quadribol. – A voz dele diminuiu. – Talvez, se eu pudesse... – Ele agitou a cabeça, se calando, o rosto subitamente corado. – É melhor eu ir para a biblioteca. Te vejo mais tarde.

Quando eu acenei, muito atrasado, ele já se fora, só deixando para trás aquela imagem nauseante de Lily Evans com Tony Johnson, o goleiro da Corvinal.

----

Estava um tempo horrível em Hogsmeade. Ventava demais, então uns planos vagos que eu tinha, que envolviam procurar um lugar isolado no vilarejo, foram abandonados. Mais cedo do que eu desejava, eu e Mary nos refugiamos no Três Vassouras, tão apinhado de pessoas quanto as outras lojas que havíamos visitado antes. Eu me sentia pouco confortável por estar lá; nós sentamos com outras pessoas da Grifinória, e ainda que a mão dela estivesse escorregado para a minha – o que eu começava a achar muito bom -, não era assim que eu queria o meu primeiro encontro. Eu esperava algo mais calmo, sabe, só nós dois, e não ter que acompanhar a conversa de Mandy Brown e John Towler, ainda que os dois fossem legais.

As coisas não melhoraram quando Evans apareceu e se juntou a nós; ao que parecia, Severo e eu tínhamosacertado _em parte_, porque ela chegou com Lupin e Pettigrew, mas se sentou ao lado de Tom Robins, um dos artilheiros da Grifinória, sorrindo para ele. Ele ajeitou o distintivo de capitão no peito, refletindo melhor a luz – e eu, que nunca realmente parara para avaliá-lo, achei-o um tanto idiota. Para piorar, Evans, ao contrário de mim, não parecia se importar com qualquer demonstração de carinho na frente de ninguém. Pelo jeito meio possessivo que Robins havia passado sua mão pela cintura dela – e pelo olhar que ele tinha de não acreditar na sua sorte -, eu esperava que eles começassem a se beijar a qualquer hora.

Ainda mais irritado, por hoje não ter saído como eu esperava, me virei para Mary. Porque não haveria nada demais se eu a beijasse, mesmo com todo mundo à volta. _Sério_.

E então alguém mencionou uma reportagem do jornal e a mesa inteira ficou tensa; beijar alguém pareceu, subitamente, pouco importante.

- Vocês acham que é verdade? – o sextanista com 'O Profeta Diário' perguntou, sua voz preocupada. – Essas mortes de trouxas foram mesmo culpa de Lord... – ele se arrepiou. – Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Eles não caíram mortos no chão – Robins disse, soando sério. Ele não parecia mais tão imbecil, e isso me decepcionou. – Alguém está por trás disso.

- Mas... – Mary, ao meu lado, parecia assustada. – Achar que alguém iria realmente matar, a sangue frio, uma família inteira...

Passei minha mão pela cintura dela; de alguma forma, o gesto pareceu mais confortador e amigável do que romântico, e ela me olhou agradecida.

- Não é a primeira vez – Evans respondeu, seca. – Começou em 66 com os desaparecimentos e a campanha anti-trouxa. E ficou mais forte depois de 1971. – Ela parecia perita no assunto. – Foi quando começaram as primeiras mortes. – Ela respirou fundo. – E essa família em Denvor... Estão dizendo que os filhos eram bruxos, nascidos trouxas. – Evans empalideceu. – Ele... Você-Sabe-Quem... Começou a ir atrás de nascidos trouxas.

Mary estremeceu, e não foi a única a fazer isso; eu havia esquecido que ela tinha os pais trouxas. Mas, também, a genealogia bruxa nunca fora uma referência para mim.

- Você deve estar exagerando, Evans – McLaggan, do sétimo ano, sugeriu. – Porque do jeito que você fala, parece que...

- _Ele _está começando uma guerra – Evans sussurrou, sua voz baixa perfeitamente audível mesmo com o barulho no bar.

- Daqui a pouco – Lupin interferiu, e a seriedade se refletia no seu rosto cansado quando ele e Evans trocaram um olhar -, vai começar a se espalhar. Por enquanto ninguém assumiu posição nenhuma, mas isso não vai ser eterno. Você-Sabe-Quem já tem seguidores...

- Os Comensais da Morte – eu disse. Todo mundo me olhou, e me concentrei no copo a minha frente. – É assim que eles estão se chamando.

- E é só uma questão de tempo até que o Ministério da Magia declare Você-Sabe-Quem como um procurado – Lupin completou, atraindo a atenção para ele. Exceto Lily Evans, cujo olhar atento e calculado me dava a impressão de que ela podia ler meus pensamentos. – E quando isso acontecer...

- A guerra começa – Pettigrew completou, soando aterrorizado. Evans estendeu o braço e livre e apertou a mão dele levemente. Pettigrew sorriu brevemente.

- Vocês dizem como se nós fossemos fazer parte dela - McLaggan retrucou. Eu o fitei.

- Esse é seu último ano – lembrei, confuso. – Ano que vem você está _lá fora_. Está dizendo que se começar realmente uma guerra não vai fazer nada? Só ficar assistindo?

Ele pestanejou e não respondeu.

- Uma hora nós teremos que assumir um lado – Evans sussurrou. – E talvez lutar uns contra os outros.

Pairou um silêncio desconfortável no ar, e meneei a cabeça, subitamente indignado.

- Você está errada – falei para Evans, minha testa franzida. – Não sobre a guerra, mas lutar entre nós... Como se _fôssemos_ inimigos. – Indiquei aquela mesa cheia, as quase vinte pessoas sentadas juntas. Eu não conseguia me imaginar tendo que duelar contra elas por minha vida. – Aquele... _ser _que está lá fora... – Hesitei brevemente. – Voldemort. – Todo mundo estremeceu. – Ele não é humano. Não sente nada, porque ninguém sai por aí matando pessoas por diversão, ou só porque elas são diferentes. Então eu realmente não acho que alguém aqui vai se juntar a um doente maníaco como ele.

- Você é tão ingênuo, Potter – Evans replicou, sua voz sem humor nenhum. – Não percebeu que as pessoas _já _estão se juntando ao doente maníaco? Tem gente que realmente concorda com as idéias dele. Tem gente que se sente atraída pelo poder dele. Gente _normal, _que tem família e amigos e.._._

- Como você? – perguntei. Era como se só houvéssemos nós dois no mundo naquele instante. Eu não iria admitir que ela poderia estar certa – porque isso seria acreditar que pessoas que eu _conhecia _poderiam ser corrompidas.

Isso seria acreditar que eu julgara alguém errado. Que eu acreditara em alguém e ele me enganara.

Evans riu secamente.

- Não gente como _eu. _Ele está _matando _pessoas iguais a mim, Potter.

- Exatamente o meu ponto. – Indiquei a mesa novamente. – Olhe ao redor, Evans, e veja quem irá tentar te matar no futuro.

Ela piscou, e não desviou o olhar de mim.

- Eu não falava de ninguém da Grifinória – Evans murmurou, e achei que havia um pedido de desculpas no seu olhar.

Só que eu tinha a impressão de que ela pedia desculpas por _estar _certa. Eu queria gritar que ela estava absurdamente errada, mas só pude pensar na única vez em que eu realmente tinha ouvido falar do título "Comensal da Morte".

E havia sido na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, pouco tempo atrás, onde um grupo de pessoas, que incluía Severo Snape, discutia sobre o novo Lord das Trevas.

----

A conversa sobre uma futura guerra não morreu; nós voltamos ao castelo logo após o almoço, um grupo de vinte jovens falando sobre guerras e conseqüências - um tema agradável que combinava com o céu escuro e o vento forte. Mary estava perto de mim, nossa mão sempre entrelaçada – o que me deixava meio envergonhado -, mas parecia realmente como se ela precisasse desse conforto; ninguém comentou nada sobre isso, do mesmo jeito que apenas pareciam me aceitar entre eles como se fosse normal para Tiago Potter andar com grifinórios.

Black se juntou a nós, mais tarde, na Sala Comunal; seu rosto cansado, da detenção, escureceu quando ele percebeu sobre o que falávamos.

- Vai piorar – ele disse, apontando para O Profeta Diário. – Você-Sabe-Quem já tem apoio das famílias bruxas mais tradicionais – havia um rancor e nojo indisfarçáveis em sua voz -, de muitos bruxos meios-sangues puritanos, e vai conseguir o de muitas outras criaturas.

Lupin acenou, o rosto pálido.

- Gigantes. Lobisomens. Centauros. Duendes. Todos que são ignorados pelos bruxos em geral.

- Então a gente deveria fazer o quê? – McLaggan perguntou impaciente; ele começava a me irritar já. – Estender a mão para... _eles?_ – e seu tom sugeria que ele estava falando de um monstro asqueroso.

- Antes que Você-Sabe-Quem o faça – Evans concordou.

- Eu pensei que ele fosse a favor de purificar os bruxos – Marlene McKinnon opinou, soando confusa. Fitei minha prima. – Por que ele iria querer se unir aos... – ela hesitou, corando. – "Mestiços"?

- Se realmente começar uma guerra – Black respondeu -, ele não vai se importar desde que ganhe.

- Você acha que os dementadores se uniriam a ele? – Mandy perguntou, trêmula. Evans estremeceu, seu rosto subitamente pálido.

- Eles guardam a prisão – ela lembrou, enquanto Black ia até o seu lado. Como se isso fosse um sinal, Robins retirou sua mão da cintura dela, e se afastou. – Não iam se juntar a _ele_...

- Lily – Black chamou-a suavemente. – Você sabe que eles iriam.

Ela mordeu os lábios, parecendo realmente assustada pela primeira vez. Tive um desejo breve e urgente de imitar Black e abraçá-la, deixando que ela deitasse sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- Ainda tem os aurores – McLaggan lembrou, com confiança. – Eles irão pegá-lo. Isso vai acabar antes de sequer poder começar.

As pessoas sorriram, de um jeito pouco convincente, e eu entendia o porquê – todo mundo ali queria acreditar que não haveria uma guerra, que Lord Voldemort seria pego. Era mais fácil do que encarar a realidade, que dizia que uma família havia sido morta – não era a primeira, e não seria a última.

----

Eu nunca havia participado das festas que aconteciam depois da visita a Hogsmeade ou de alguma vitória da Grifinória no quadribol; geralmente, eu passava os finais da tarde conversando com Severo ou Hagrid, ou só lendo quieto no dormitório, porque eu sabia que minha presença não era requerida. Agora, com Black não me odiando mais – e eu diria que ele me odiava antes, não importava o que Evans falasse -, descobri que podia curtir algumas horas de diversão na minha própria Casa. O clima na Sala Comunal estava bem melhor do que estivera o dia inteiro. Uns três copos de cervejas amanteigadas depois, ninguém mais falava de guerras – agora, a música animada e a conversa dominavam a cena.

Mesmo com os boatos da minha luta contra um basilisco, ninguém ficava me olhando, e eu não era o centro das atenções como parecia acontecer com Black e Evans, que deviam ter falado ao menos uma vez com cada pessoa da festa. Achei que Evans havia dispensado Robins, afinal, porque ele não estava mais ao seu lado. A idéia me deu um prazer sinistro até que percebi que, na falta de Robins, havia outros cinco próximos a ela, cada um tentando monopolizar sua atenção. Imaginei que era assim que tubarões famintos fariam se caísse um único pedaço de carne no oceano.

- Então, está pensando em quê? – Mary me perguntou, sorrindo angelicalmente. Ela não tinha deixado o meu lado durante toda a festa, e mesmo quando conversava com Mandy Brown, sempre insistia em lançar um olhar.

Um olhar que não era parecido com o de um tubarão, com certeza. Um olhar que era só para mim. Eu não precisava dividi-la com quatro outras pessoas e preferia assim.

- Que essa festa está boa – respondi, sorrindo. – Por causa da companhia.

Ela corou, parecendo satisfeita e tímida, e se voltou para Mandy, que ria dela. Eu me senti confiante novamente.

- Me deixa adivinhar, Potter – me virei para encontrar Tom Robins na mesa ao meu lado, se servindo de hidromel. – Vocês em Hogsmeade, agora na festa... Primeiro encontro? – ele me perguntou, em voz baixa. Eu corei.

- É. – A confiança me abandonou. – Estou indo péssimo?

- Está bem – ele garantiu, sorrindo. – Melhor que eu, claro – ele indicou, muito calmo, Lily Evans. – Você ainda tem seu par.

Aquele era realmente o último tópico que eu gostaria de discutir com ele, mas me vi fazendo a pergunta antes que pudesse me controlar.

- O que aconteceu?

Ele piscou.

- Às vezes as coisas não dão certas. E Lily Evans é uma inconstante – explicou, inabalado. – Eu já tive sorte em conseguir que Lily aceitasse o meu convite para sair... E foi realmente em cima da hora. – Ele sorriu, reminiscente agora. – Foi até divertido, porque acho que _ela _me convidou.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Até onde eu sabia, havia uma fila de pessoas querendo sair com Lily Evans; mas _ela_ não fazia parte de fila nenhuma.

- Eu conheço a sensação – murmurei, pensando em Mary Macdonald e em sua história de precisar de ajuda. Robins riu.

- De ser convidado por Lily Evans? Acho que não. – Ele olhou-a, uma expressão de maravilha no seu rosto que eu não associaria a quem tinha acabado de ser rejeitado. O que Lily Evans tinha que causava adoração em todos? Certamente ela era linda, mas isso não podia justificar _tudo..._ – Acho que nem Black sabe o que é isso... E os dois são inseparáveis.

Revirei os olhos.

- É, eu sei. Eles provavelmente irão se casar um dia e povoar o mundo de crianças lindas e perfeitas como eles.

Ele se virou para mim, surpreso.

- Sirius _e_ Lily? Sério?

- Eles são mesmo inseparáveis – lembrei, com uma careta. – Aquela coisa de duas metades que se completam.

- Sempre achei que eles fossem a mesma metade – Robins comentou, parecendo divertido subitamente. – São amigos demais. Mais como... Irmãos. Só... Observe. Ele sempre quer protegê-la. Sempre sabe o que ela sente.

- Como _namorados – _murmurei, e a palavra não soou legal. Era como se... me incomodasse.

- Ou irmãos. Vamos dizer assim, Potter. – Ele me fitou, como se quisesse que eu aprendesse o que ele ia dizer. – Se Sirius Black e Lily Evans quisessem ficar juntos, eles já estariam há muito tempo.

----

A Sala Comunal estava quase vazia lá para as onze e meia da noite. Eu pensei, com um sentimento de culpa, no quanto de estudo eu tinha perdido no dia; mas era difícil deixar me dominar por isso. O pensamento de que o dia seguinte era segunda-feira era suficiente para impedir que eu sequer fosse dormir; era mais simples e muito mais agradável estar sentado no chão em frente à lareira, com Mary Macdonald, enquanto nós conversávamos sobre coisas leves.

- Então – ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, parecendo tímida -, acho que eu vou dormir agora.

Algo esquentou no meu estômago, desconfortável. Aquele era o momento que eu esperara o dia todo - tentei obrigar minha respiração a ficar normal.

- Desculpa se o dia não foi muito divertido – ela continuou, sem se mover. – Talvez a gente possa tentar novamente outra vez?

- Foi divertido – garanti, e ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Com todo aquele papo de guerra? E a reunião no Três Vassouras? O tempo horrível? – ela meneou a cabeça. – Podia ser melhor.

Eu me sentia absurdamente nervoso.

- Talvez o final possa ser melhor? – sugeri, em uma voz que achei ridícula demais. Mas os olhos azuis dela brilharam pela primeira vez essa noite.

- Melhor?

- É.

E a beijei; pelo menos, eu considerei como um beijo, porque nossos lábios tocaram por apenas dois segundos antes que um barulho alto nos assustasse.

- Desculpem – ouvi Lily Evans dizer, enquanto sacava a varinha e reparava o copo de vidro caído no chão. Ela tinha o rosto anormalmente vermelho. – Eu esbarrei, não... Só... finjam que eu não estou aqui.

Eu me virei para Mary; ela não parecia incomodada com a presença de Evans ou de qualquer outro – e de repente achei que a Sala Comunal estava cheia até demais. Eu a invejei por isso, porque só conseguia pensar que o clima acabara.

Então me levantei, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Boa noite – eu disse, a beijando na têmpora, o que era fácil já que eu era muito mais alto que ela. Mary suspirou.

- Boa noite, Tiago.

Na escada, ela se virou para mim; eu não entendi seu olhar, muito menos a razão pela qual ela também olhou Lily Evans, de pé em frente à janela, como se Mary pudesse ver algo que eu não via. Mas eu era esperto o suficiente para perceber que, afinal, a noite não melhorara.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: **Evans faz uma proposta irrecusável a Tiago Potter; entre alguns segredos revelados e um _momento de glória_, Tiago descobre exatamente qual é a idéia que Lily Evans faz do mérito de alguém.

**Gabriela Schwingel Ferreira: **Espero que tenha dado tempo de estudar, ;D Obrigada pela review! 


	6. Momento de Glória

_**Paula M., Gabriela Schwingel** - Obrigada pelas reviews :) Elas me deixaram muito felizes! Vou tentar continuar mantendo a história original e diferente das outras ^^ Beijos!_

_Esse capítulo vai para **Miss Moony, **que queria ver Hogwarts de queixo caído com Tiago Potter._

_P.S: Ganha um brinde (pode ser o próximo capítulo?) quem descobrir de onde eu tirei o título desse capítulo ;)_

**

* * *

Capítulo VI – Momento de Glória**

"_Seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso. Era um excelente jogador de quadribol". – _Minerva McGonagall, HP e a Pedra Filosofal.

- Então – a voz de Severo era deliberadamente despreocupada. Ele parecia apenas ocupado em girar sua poção com a mão esquerda, já que a outra ainda estava enfaixada -, como foi seu encontro?

Lancei um olhar ao outro lado da sala; tudo que eu podia ver de Mary eram seus cabelos longos. Imaginei se ela estaria infeliz.

Eu certamente não estava pulando de alegria.

- Ok – respondi brevemente.

Ele se virou para mim, o sorriso zombeteiro. Achei que ele parecia se divertir demais com a situação.

- _Uau_. Tão bom assim?

- É. Qual a _sua _definição de um encontro bom? – perguntei, irritado, jogando mais pedras-da-lua no caldeirão do que era necessário. A poção borbulhou e, por precaução, diminui o fogo. Era muito cedo no ano para ter um caldeirão derretido.

- Ok, ok – ele ergueu os braços, se rendendo, ainda que a malícia brilhasse nos seus olhos escuros. – Não pergunto mais.

Assenti, o humor pouco melhor. A poção devia estar queimada, o que me valia outra reprovação na matéria, e o domingo não havia sido um dia tão bom quanto eu esperava.

Tudo estava péssimo.

- E como foi o seu dia? – perguntei, em voz baixa, procurando algo no livro que me ajudasse a corrigir o erro.

- Não melhor que o seu – ele respondeu, irônico. – Depois da detenção só fiquei na Sala Comunal. – Severo fez uma pausa, e sua poção, até então perfeita, fumegou. Ele não pareceu notar. Seus olhos brilhavam mais negros de repente. – Você viu 'O Profeta Diário' de ontem?

Havia um tom peculiar em sua voz. Tive uma impressão absurda de que ele estava com medo da minha resposta.

- Sobre a família morta em Denvor? – Ele acenou, e suspirei. – Horrível.

- É, acho que sim.

Pisquei, aturdido.

- Você _acha?_

- Foi só um modo de falar – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos. - Mas... Parece mais real, não é? É como se Grindewald houvesse voltado... – Ele ficou distante. – Só que esse novo Lord é mais inteligente, mais poderoso. – O olhar dele encontrou o meu e Snape hesitou. – Cruel, claro, mas... O poder... Dizem que até Dumbledore tem medo dele.

- Ah, fala sério – meu tom caloroso fez algumas pessoas olharem para mim. Abaixei a voz. – Dumbledore é o maior bruxo desde Merlim. Derrotou Grindewald, descobriu os 12 usos do sangue de dragão e caso você não tenha reparado, "esse novo Lord" ainda nem chegou perto de Hogwarts.

Para minha surpresa, Severo riu baixinho, sem humor real em sua voz.

- Só porque o Lord das Trevas não entrou pelos portões não quer dizer que ele não tenha _chego_ em Hogwarts – ele sussurrou, e havia uma expressão em seu rosto não muito diferente de quando ele olhava para Evans.

A mesma idolatria platônica. Isso me causou arrepios.

- O que você... – comecei, mas o sinal tocou e abafou o que quer que eu fosse dizer. Ouvi Slughorn comentando sobre como a aula tinha passado rápido demais, e Evans respondeu algo sobre a diversão que havia sido. Revirei os olhos, porque ela soara realmente honesta, e comecei a guardar meu material.

- Acho que você queimou algo, Potter.

Deixei cair a balança de metal no chão. O barulho ecoou pela sala, e me pareceu que todo mundo me olhava – ou era só coisa da minha cabeça; com o rosto ligeiramente vermelho, peguei a balança. Mary ria à minha frente.

- Poções não é minha especialidade – respondi, sem graça.

- Percebi – ela contou, lançando um olhar breve a Severo. Ele recuou no mesmo instante.

- Até mais, Tiago – ele disse, apertando os lábios como se para não rir. Observei-o partir; na porta, ele se juntou a Avery e Mulciber.

- Então – eu comecei, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto eu e Mary saíamos da masmorra. Ela riu mais uma vez.

- Não precisa ficar assim – ela declarou, me fitando. – Não deu certo, ok.

Respirei fundo, porque eu realmente não entendia a partir de que ponto tudo tinha começado a dar errado.

- Eu realmente queria que tivesse – afirmei, culpado. – Nós não podemos, como você disse, tentar de novo?

- Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente – Mary murmurou, seu olhar fixo à frente, onde Evans e Black conversavam, seguidos por Lupin e Pettigrew. – Olhe, não vou fingir que eu não tenho uma queda por você – ela disparou, o que me fez corar. – Mas nós devíamos ir mais... Devagar.

- Devagar?

- É – ela me olhou, um sorriso convidativo no seu rosto. – Sabe, nós podemos ficar conversando até tarde, ou estudar junto, ou fazer guerras de neve em dezembro. Coisas assim.

- Como se fôssemos amigos?

- Ei, nós _somos _amigos – ela me corrigiu. – Só que você pode... – Um vermelho surgiu na bochecha dela. – Me beijar se quiser.

- Ah. – Achei que o mesmo vermelho havia aparecido no meu rosto. A idéia não era desagradável. – E isso é ir devagar?

- Eu disse "se". Não porque acha que deve, mas se... Bom, se você _gostar _de mim.

- Eu gosto de você – garanti, apressado, e ela me lançou um olhar de descrença. – Olhe... – eu realmente não queria ter que falar aquilo, mas não havia outro jeito. – Eu te acho legal, e bonita, e gosto da sua companhia. Não é suficiente?

Ela meneou a cabeça, a testa franzida. _Não_.

- Eu quis dizer _gostar mesmo. _Não que você tenha que me amar ou querer passar o resto da sua vida comigo, mas... Bom, gostar mais de mim do que dela. Olhar realmente para mim. Algo assim.

- Dela? – perguntei, confuso, parando no corredor. Ela só piscou, parecendo um pouco indulgente.

- É, Potter – e sorriu calmamente, se erguendo na ponta dos pés e me beijando no rosto. – Eu não me importo em esperar.

* * *

O ar frio do final de outubro impediu que eu pudesse estudar nos gramados de Hogwarts, como teria gostado. Até a biblioteca, naquele ano, estava mais gelada do que eu gostaria; eu me vi pegando cada vez mais refúgio na Sala Comunal, e não era o único. Parecia que todo aluno do quinto ano também estava se obcecando com os exames, o que nós faríamos mesmo sem os professores gritando nos nossos ouvidos sobre a dificuldade das provas.

O lado ruim disso era que meu tempo com Severo era reduzido às aulas de Poções e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Eu começara uma mania de me sentar com Mary na hora do almoço, e Severo, claro, jamais se sentaria à mesa da Grifinória. Eu tentaria chamá-la para se sentar à mesa _dele, _mas eu já sabia que a idéia não seria bem-vinda. Nenhum dos sonserinos sequer notava Mary – exceto, talvez, Mulciber, que parecia encará-la às vezes; quando perguntei a Severo sobre isso, ele só deu de ombros e, com um sorriso superior, perguntou se eu estava com ciúmes. Revirei os olhos e o mandei cuidar da própria vida, mas aquilo me preocupava; Severo também podia passar horas fitando Lily Evans, mas não havia aquele brilho estranho nos olhos dele. Eu procurava bloqueá-la dos olhares de Mulciber, e ela parecia agradecida com isso.

No geral, eu adorava a companhia de Mary. Ela era divertida e tinha um jeito atrevido que me deixava sem saber o que falar. Eu nunca conhecera alguém tão animada antes. E também não fazia idéia de como saberia se gostava de Mary MacDonald do jeito que ela queria; mas isso não me preocupava realmente. Ela era minha amiga, e por enquanto, isso bastava e era bom.

O que deveria ser a razão para eu estar parado na quinta à tarde, ao invés de estudar as minhas planilhas de Astronomia, ouvindo o relato dela sobre sua família trouxa.

- Então eu finalmente coloquei fogo na ceia de natal – ela explicava. – Foi quando meus pais decidiram que eu era um pouco diferente. Nenhuma das minhas primas queimou a comida depois que descobriu que Papai Noel não era real.

Eu ri.

- Muito mais divertido que a minha história – garanti -, porque a minha primeira magia, quando criança, foi só fazer com que a areia da praia ficasse verde para combinar com o mar.

- O mar não é azul? – Mary perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, rindo.

- Tecnicamente, água é transparente – outra pessoa respondeu, e, quando me virei, vi Lily Evans de pé a nossa frente. Os olhos dela eram da mesma cor que eu havia deixado a praia há muito tempo. – Posso falar com você?

Ela olhava para mim, mas, por alguma razão, foi Mary quem respondeu.

- Claro, Lily – ela disse, seu rosto sem mais nenhum traço de diversão, levantando-se de um salto.

- Você não precisa ir – eu retruquei, franzindo a testa, e Mary pareceu achar graça em algo.

- Eu preciso – ela respondeu, sorrindo, e se moveu para se sentar com Mandy, que me lançou um olhar um tanto crítico demais.

Voltei-me para Evans, me sentindo confuso. – Ela tem algum problema com você? – perguntei, em voz baixa. Evans piscou.

- Não que eu saiba – ela disse, ocupando o lugar vazio ao meu lado. Um sorriso leve surgiu em seu rosto e me descobri querendo sorrir de volta também. – A minha primeira magia foi reviver flores do parque perto de casa. Acho que nunca encontrei nenhuma magia em Hogwarts que seja mais bela. – Ela pareceu perdida em pensamentos e, mesmo enquanto me perguntava se aquilo era tudo que ela queria falar, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar o quão era irônico Lily Evans falar sobre beleza. – Não tão grandioso quanto pintar a areia da praia, claro – ela acrescentou, suspirando, e eu me vi meneando a cabeça.

- Acho que prefiro a sua – insisti. – Deve ser interessante.

Ela sorriu angelicalmente.

- Talvez eu te mostre um dia – Evans murmurou, em um tom enigmático. Então pestanejou, assumindo uma face séria. – Você ainda precisa daqueles nove N.O.M's?

Assenti, com uma careta.

- E 'Excelente' em Transfiguração, Poções e Feitiços.

Evans concordou com a cabeça, pensativa.

- Você não tem problema nenhum em Transfiguração, claro, e acho que é bem decente em Feitiços – ela comentou, como se eu não estivesse aqui. – Mas é horrível em Poções – o olhar dela encontrou o meu e o sorriso dela se tornou maroto. – Sem ofensa, Potter.

- Nenhuma – garanti, imperturbável. Ela piscou, uma expressão de expectativa em seu rosto, enquanto colocava desnecessariamente uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Eu posso te ajudar – ela sugeriu, me fitando. Tive a certeza de que tinha ouvido errado.

- Ajudar? Como em ter um tutor?

- _Tutora_, mas, sim, a idéia é essa.

Eu só podia encarar Lily Evans, sem saber o que dizer. Ela suspirou, impaciente.

- Eu não queria incomodar – tentei. Evans deu de ombros.

- Sou eu quem está sugerindo, Potter. Não iria me atrapalhar em nada, e até seria bom rever alguns pontos da matéria.

Isso me tornou desconfiado; Evans _não _precisava estudar para Poções mais do que eu precisaria para Transfiguração.

- O que você iria ganhar com isso?

Os olhos dela lampejaram, subitamente furiosos.

- Nada. É _muito _querer ajudar alguém? É muito me preocupar se você "quer fazer algo da vida"?

- Ok, ok – meneei a cabeça. Ela respirou fundo, se acalmando. – Desculpa. Eu só não acho que...

- Você precisa de um Excelente, Potter, não eu – ela me lembrou, franzindo a testa. – Eu não tenho ambições tão grandes que dependam da aprovação do Ministério.

Pisquei.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Nove N.O.M's geralmente significam nove cartas de recomendação – Evans explicou, parecendo distraída. – É o que o Ministério requere quando você precisa de permissão para iniciar algum curso... – Ela me olhou, especulando. – Só não faço idéia do que você quer.

- Algo importante – murmurei, desistindo. - Então, como vai me ajudar?

Ela riu vitoriosa.

- Pensei em aulas de sábado. Slughorn tem uma sala no quinto andar que ele nunca usou – ela revirou os olhos -, porque não gosta muito de subir as escadas. Mas está toda equipada com alguns ingredientes e ele disse que poderia me emprestar a chave.

- Você contou a Slughorn?

- Bom, não, porque eu não sabia se você ia aceitar – ela me reprovou com o olhar. – Você é muito difícil de ler, Potter. Então eu só disse a ele que precisava da sala para estudar. Ele não se importou.

- Claro que não – revirei os olhos. – O velho Slug é apaixonado por você.

- Muito maduro, Potter – Evans replicou, sem humor. – Horácio é uma boa pessoa – mesmo sendo sonserino.

- O que é uma prova de que eles não são todos maus – lembrei, em um tom despreocupado. Ela não riu.

- E quanto a suas aulas... – Evans continuou, imperturbável. - Sábado logo cedo seria ruim? – Meneei a cabeça. – Bom, Sirius disse que você era um daqueles que acordam cedo no final de semana.

Automaticamente, franzi a testa.

- Você contou a Black? – perguntei, olhando para o canto onde ele, Lupin e Pettigrew riam de algo. Imaginei que fosse de mim. A idéia fez meu estômago revirar, enjoado.

- Eu não iria mentir para ele – Evans respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. – Então achei que era melhor contar logo. Embora... Ele achou que você fosse recusar. Disse que você era cabeça-dura demais para aceitar a minha ajuda.

- Ele subestimou o quanto eu quero a nota – murmurei, o que fez Evans rir levemente. – Então você conta tudo para ele?

Por alguma razão, Evans corou.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo – ela defendeu, sua voz baixa como se não quisesse que mais ninguém ouvisse. – O que significa que conto tudo que ele precisa saber. – O olhar dela encontrou o meu e Evans o desviou rapidamente. – Mas tem coisas que... Nem _eu _entendo. Então... – Ela pestanejou, despertando. – Eu sei que você não fica muito confortável com Sirius sabendo, Potter, mas ele não vai ficar comentando sobre isso. Depois daquela sua explosão em História da Magia, ele meio que percebeu como você quer a nota.

Meu rosto esquentou.

- E eu tinha que contar – Evans continuou, e havia uma expressão cautelosa em sua face. – Sirius iria saber que nós estávamos em uma sala, sozinhos no sábado de manhã, e... Eu não iria querer que ele ficasse com uma idéia errada.

- Ah. – De repente, tudo que eu podia pensar era _na idéia errada. _Uma imagem impossível, claro, mas convidativa. Estar sozinho com Lily Evans em uma sala, por horas, enquanto eu a apoiava na parede e... _Errada, _Evans havia dito. – Isso seria ridículo. Quero dizer, eu e você _juntos_. – Minha cabeça doía, e eu não tinha muita certeza do por quê. – Como se um dia isso fosse acontecer.

- É – Evans não me olhava, o que estava bom, já que eu também a evitava. – Quero dizer, você _está _saindo com Mary. – Pisquei. – Então, sábado às 9 no quinto andar?

- Seria bom – acenei, e ela se voltou para sorrir para mim. – Ah, Evans... Não me leve a mal, mas por que você está fazendo isso?

Ela suspirou.

- Porque eu tento ajudar os amigos, Potter – ela murmurou, se levantando. – Mesmo os mais chatos – e o tom dela era leve; eu ri de volta. Havia algo em Evans que era reconfortante.

- E eu aceito ajuda dos amigos. Mesmo da mais chata. – Ela riu, os olhos brilhando.

– Até sábado?

- Claro – ela começou a se afastar. – Evans? – chamei-a por impulso, e ela se virou para me olhar. Os olhos dela me prenderam. – Eu não estou saindo com Mary.

- Ah – ela pareceu perdida. Eu me senti idiota por ter falado aquilo, porque não era realmente da conta dela. Ela não devia se importar com minha vida amorosa. Ela não tinha razão para isso. – Bom. Quero dizer, que pena. Vocês, hum, ficavam bem juntos. Acho.

E, por um único instante, eu pude jurar que havia um sorriso inexplicável em sua face, antes dela franzir a testa, a confusão estampada em sua face quando ela se uniu a Sirius Black.

* * *

- Você está errando na quantidade, Potter – Evans me disse, pacientemente, ao meu lado. – Acho que o seu problema em Poções é a falta de concentração.

Eu grunhi, sem dizer nada, porque, _hoje_, a culpa da falta de atenção era dela. Evans havia deixado a janela aberta, e o vento frio que entrava soprava os cabelos dela na minha direção.

Se Evans queria que eu me concentrasse, não devia estar usando um perfume tão floral.

Claro que nada nunca iria acontecer entre nós – seria impossível, porque eu ainda era o estranho da Grifinória, e ela ainda era amiga de Black. Eu podia não estar na lista negra dele, mas também não estava na lista dos caras-que-poderiam-sair-com-Lily-Evans. Não que eu quisesse também. Só porque ela tinha esse perfume absurdamente delicioso, não queria dizer que eu pensaria em empurrar esse caldeirão para longe e deitá-la na mesa, para poder beijá-la.

Eu nunca iria pensar nisso. Claro. Seria apenas _errado_.

- Olhe, menos água e diminua o fogo. – Fiz o que ela havia ordenado sem realmente perceber o que fazia. Eu tentava respirar o menos possível. – Então, agora, quais são as três conseqüências de beber Poção do Sono em excesso?

- Insônia crônica, insensibilidade e... – Ela me olhava, esperando. Algo se revirava no meu estômago; achei que olhos hipnotizantes deviam ser proibidos. – Enjôo?

Evans sorriu, satisfeita.

- Você é bom na parte teórica, Potter – ela disse, se aproximando de mim. – Só precisa melhorar na prática.

E, como se para provar o ponto, a poção mudou de cor violentamente. Ela suspirou e colocou sua mão sobre a minha, me ajudando a mexer a poção. Eu estremeci; talvez, disse a mim mesmo, nós devêssemos fechar a janela. O vento frio de novembro parecia estar mexendo comigo.

- Não é muito diferente de cozinhar – ela continuou. Eu não podia entender como meu braço estava arrepiado se a mão que ela segurava estava absurdamente quente. Uma pessoa não podia ter tanto calor assim... Talvez Evans estivesse com febre... – Você sabe?

- O quê? – perguntei, confuso. Nada fazia muito sentido.

- Cozinhar.

- Um pouco – respondi, numa voz estrangulada. Ela deu outro passo para perto, aparentemente para olhar a poção.

- Não é tão difícil. Olhe, voltou ao azul claro. Continue nesse ritmo.

E retirou sua mão. Tentei obrigar minha respiração a voltar ao normal.

- Como você sabe tanto sobre poções?

Evans pestanejou.

- Intuição – e quando eu a olhei, incrédulo, ela soltou uma risada. – É sério. Eu só cumpro as instruções do livro, mas às vezes falta algo e eu _sei _o que é. Não é muito diferente de você em Transfiguração. Você, e Sirius também, são brilhantes.

- Obrigado – murmurei, sorrindo, tanto pelo elogio quanto pelo fato de que eu _sabia _disso.

- Já pensou em fazer algo relacionado com isso? – ela me perguntou, enquanto me ajudava a raspar o chifre de unicórnio. Quando eu a fitei, questionando, ela continuou: - No futuro, sabe. Você disse que não sabia o que queria da vida.

Houve um breve momento de choque por perceber que Evans ainda se lembrava do que eu tinha dito há tanto tempo. Mas, então, talvez ela só tivesse uma boa memória. Não queria dizer que ela pensara em algo que eu havia dito.

Ainda assim... Ela se lembrara. Era como se mesmo com todo mundo sempre querendo sua atenção, ela tivesse reservado um tempo para pensar em mim.

E Evans me chamara de amigo.

- É para isso que eu preciso da recomendação – me ouvi dizendo. – O Ministério da Magia requer nove cartas de recomendação, além da aprovação do diretor, para que um aluno comece... – Respirei fundo, tomando coragem, enquanto Evans só me fitava, surpresa. -... o curso de animagia.

Ela piscou, a boca aberta.

- Você quer ser um animago? – perguntou, em voz baixa. O meu rosto esquentou furiosamente; Evans só me encarava, aparentemente surpresa demais.

- Ah, eu sei – admiti, frustrado, quando o silêncio dela me incomodou. – É algo ambicioso demais, eu nunca iria...

- Eu achei legal – Evans me cortou; agora que eu podia interpretar seu olhar, achei que ela parecia maravilhada. – Ambicioso, sim, mas se tem alguém que poderia conseguir, é você. – Ela sorriu. – Não sei por que não pensei nisso antes. Combina com você, Potter.

- Então... Você não acha que é bobeira ou que eu nunca vou conseguir ou que...

- Acho que você precisa calar a boca – ela riu – e se concentrar nessa poção. Agora. Porque você _vai _conseguir passar em Poções e _vai _se tornar um animago. – A confiança na voz dela era contagiante. – Posso contar a Sirius?

Hesitei.

- Eu preferia deixar isso em segredo antes – murmurei -, para o caso de eu não conseguir passar.

- Você precisa de mais auto-estima, Potter – Evans declarou, me analisando com o olhar. – Como conseguiremos dar isso a você?

- Nós? – perguntei, me divertindo, e Evans não pareceu notar. Havia uma expressão calculada em seu rosto, algo que eu já vira antes; geralmente, significava que alguém seria alvo de uma das brincadeiras dos Marotos, o que eu não ansiava muito. Eles podiam ser divertidos, ou maldosos, como quando trocaram as roupas de Severo, dando a ele um longo vestido florido, o que provocara risadas demais.

Ela ficou em silêncio por vários minutos; depois de um tempo, desisti de esperar por sua resposta e me voltei à poção. Evans não me olhou, mas sua mão me deteve, automaticamente, quando fui pegar os chifres de unicórnio, e apontou para os ovos de sapo que eu deveria jogar primeiro. Era um tanto assustador, porque ela parecia conseguir ficar longe e perto ao mesmo tempo.

- Já pensou em que animal você irá se transformar? – ela me perguntou; havia uma expressão relaxada em sua face agora.

- McGonagall disse que eu posso descobrir na primeira semana do curso – informei-a. – Mas se eu tivesse que imaginar... Um falcão ou um leão seriam bons.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Achei que seria algo mais... Real. Você meio que tem esse ar de príncipe, Potter – ela me olhou de cima a baixo com tanta atenção que me senti sem graça. – Um daqueles príncipes que não quer assumir o trono, embora saiba que terá que fazê-lo um dia.

Ela suspirou, enquanto eu erguia as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sou um príncipe? – perguntei, sem saber se acha graça ou a levava a sério. – Um daqueles bonitos com cavalos brancos? - Ela hesitou, então sorriu.

- Algo assim, Potter. – E me lançou um olhar crítico. – Não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça.

- Eu não vou – garanti, porque, afinal, tinha me decidido que ela estava brincando. Se houvesse realeza em Hogwarts, Lily Evans seria a princesa.

E Sirius Black, não eu, é quem seria o príncipe.

- Quero estudar a morte – Evans murmurou, de súbito, evitando meu olhar. – Por isso é que quero entrar no Departamento de Mistérios.

- Oh. – Eu me sentia impressionado. – Tem medo de morrer? – era uma pergunta pessoal demais, mas achei que ela estava me permitindo fazer perguntas.

- Não da morte, mas... – ela respirou fundo, controlando a voz. – Sabe aquela família em Denvor? Que Você-Sabe-Quem matou? – Acenei. – Foi uma Imperdoável que causou aquilo.

- Avada Kedavra – murmurei, e o ar da sala ficou repentinamente mais frio. Ela estremeceu e tive novamente aquele desejo repentino de confortá-la: colocar meus braços em torno do seu ombro e lhe beijar na têmpora, garantindo que tudo iria ficar bem.

- A Maldição da Morte – Evans acrescentou, sua voz mais firme. – Não há meio de defesa contra ela, sem chance de sobrevivência... – Os olhos dela brilharam. – É o que quero fazer, Potter. Encontrar um feitiço que a pare. Quero... – ela corou, meio envergonhada. – É injusto não poder me proteger, ou aqueles que eu amo... Quero salvar pessoas e impedir Vol... Voldemort. – Ela estremeceu e se virou para mim, um sorriso inseguro nos seus lábios. - Ambicioso, não?

Eu a fitei, sem saber o que dizer – não me surpreendia Evans estar fazendo os meus sonhos parecerem repentinamente pequenos; ela tinha um dom para fazer isso comigo. Mas eu nunca imaginara Lily Evans trabalhando horas em uma sala escura do Departamento de Mistérios, procurando a cura para a pior das maldições.

- É ambicioso – admiti, finalmente. – Mas importante. E grandioso. – Meu olhar encontrou o dela. – Acho que você conseguiria fazer isso, Evans.

Ela me sorriu, colocando a mão em cima da minha. Dessa vez, eu tinha certeza de que não tinha nada a ver com a poção.

- Querer ser um animago não é mais simples – ela murmurou, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu pensava.

O dedo dela acariciou minha mão levemente.

- Você é uma boa pessoa, Tiago Potter – ela murmurou. Seu rosto ficou distante. Eu só conseguia pensar em como esse era um lado dela que eu não conhecia, mas me impressionava. – Você merece mais. E ainda vai descobrir o que fazer com todos os seus talentos.

* * *

No último sábado de novembro acordei mais tarde que o comum. Evans havia me lembrado, na noite passada, de que havia um jogo de quadribol. Com tudo que acontecia, e o fato de que eu não conseguia mais tempo livre sequer para respirar, o quadribol simplesmente escapara da minha atenção. Não era como se, por exemplo, eu sofresse com aquela tensão que antecipava os jogos; ter um amigo na Sonserina meio que me valia um passe entre os alunos de lá, ou talvez fosse por eu não ser do time, mas eu nunca correra o risco de sofrer um feitiço de um torcedor animado demais.

Às vezes, não ser popular era bom.

Eu estava realmente distraído quando cheguei no Salão Principal. Cumprimentei Mary, e ela me sorriu brevemente antes de olhar, preocupada, para o canto em que o time da Grifinória estava reunido. O Salão se esvaziava rapidamente; olhei no meu relógio e percebi que faltavam poucos minutos para o jogo começar – eu devia estar mais atrasado do que imaginava, mas o time inteiro de quadribol nunca correria o risco de perder o início do jogo. Com a sensação de que perdia algo, me virei para Mary.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, bebendo o suco rapidamente.

- McLaggan está na enfermaria – ela explicou em voz baixa. – O idiota achou que seria uma boa idéia fazer uma aposta na véspera da partida – ela bufou, irritada. Era engraçado ver o efeito que o quadribol tinha nas pessoas. – E decidiu chegar perto demais do Salgueiro Lutador. Está com o braço quebrado.

- O apanhador quebrou o braço? – repeti, em voz alta, o que fez Black se separar do resto de time e se virar para mim.

- É, Potter – ele retrucou, irritado. – Você tem algum comentário maior para fazer?

Revirei os olhos; eu não ia deixar Black atrapalhar meu dia, não tão cedo.

- Sirius – Evans interferiu, um sorriso calmo nos lábios. – Não é culpa dele.

- Ei – Gideon Prewett se intrometeu; ele e o irmão, Fabian, tinham sorrisos animados idênticos nos rostos. – Você pode jogar, Tiago.

- O quê? – eu e Black perguntamos ao mesmo tempo; não tive tempo para achar graça.

- Você voa desde os cinco anos – Fabian lembrou. – E nós já vimos você no ar... É natural, Tiago.

- Ele sequer apareceu na seleção. Ele não treinou com a gente – Black observou, embora não estivesse muito seguro do que dizia. – Está fora de forma.

- O apanhador é um jogador solitário, Sirius – Evans respondeu, sua voz tão tranqüila quanto sua expressão. Não imaginei que ela soubesse tanto de quadribol. – Essa era a única razão para vocês aturarem McLaggan, lembra?

Houve um murmúrio de concordância. McLaggan era famoso por ser um idiota na maioria das vezes – mas um jogador decente quando estava de boca calada.

- Ele consegue agüentar a pressão – Gideon acrescentou, trocando um olhar com o irmão. – Mas a decisão é sua, Robins.

Tom Robins se virou para mim; o distintivo de capitão refletia ao sol.

- Você tem uma vassoura, Potter? – ele me perguntou, em um tom profissional.

- Silver Arrow – respondi, nervoso. Ele acenou, mais animado.

- E já jogou como apanhador?

Pensei em todas as noites em que eu escapulia do dormitório e voava no campo.

- Tenho um pomo de ouro – murmurei. – Treino com ele há uns dez anos.

Ele pareceu dividido entre a descrença e a esperança.

- E você acha que consegue jogar essa partida hoje?

Respirei fundo, olhando os seis jogadores à minha frente, além de Evans. Fabian e Gideon tinham sorrisos iguais de confiança e diversão – como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido idéia deles em primeiro lugar. Black me observava, inseguro, parecendo, assim como Robins, não ter uma opinião formada sobre mim. E Lily Evans... Parecia satisfeita, como se soubesse o que eu iria fazer.

Como se confiasse em mim.

- Eu consigo – me ouvi dizendo.

* * *

Talvez eu estivesse em um sonho muito estranho; só que o vento parecia bem real, e eu nunca havia tido um sonho tão barulhento – porque o som da torcida era absurdamente alto considerando que eu estava quinze metros acima dela. E eu estava aterrorizado... Mas amando cada instante.

Era como se eu houvesse nascido para aquilo – a multidão havia gritado e explodido quando o meu nome fora anunciado pelo locutor. Eu não saberia dizer se lamentavam ou torciam, mas não importava. O uniforme, mesmo sem nome, do time da Grifinória, servira perfeitamente em mim; a vassoura, presente do meu pai, parecia mais excepcional que nunca – obedecia aos meus pensamentos, como se estivesse feliz por estar finalmente voando em pleno dia. Os balaços, algo com que eu nunca praticara muito, não eram problema para mim – eu podia me desviar deles com facilidade, como se soubesse quando eles vinham.

O jogo ficava intenso abaixo de mim – e era como Evans havia mencionado; eu era o jogador solitário ali. Nott, o apanhador da Sonserina, não parecia saber o que esperar de mim; às vezes ele me seguia, em outros momentos decidia ir para o outro lado do campo. Ele não me atrapalhava mais do que os balaços.

Eu encontrara algo em que era realmente bom; nem mesmo Black, cujo olhar era duvidoso, parou para me dizer algo. Não importava que eu tivesse treinado sozinho a vida inteira. Eu nascera para aquilo.

Grifinória tinha dois gols de vantagem, apenas, quando eu finalmente vi o reflexo dourado do pomo; tinha decorrido pouco mais de quinze minutos de partida. Nott estava acima de mim, olhando para a direção errada. Eu ri, subitamente feliz, subitamente orgulhoso, e disparei para o chão.

Nada mais importava a não ser aquela bolinha dourada pairando a apenas três metros do chão.

E então eu me recuperava do mergulho, segurando firme o pomo de ouro entre meus dedos. As asinhas dele se agitavam, inúteis, enquanto Madame Hooch apitava, anunciando o final da partida.

Por um segundo, fiquei parado, completamente maravilhado – eu _havia _pegado o pomo. Eu sempre gostara de voar, sempre achara aquilo fácil – mas nunca havia realmente acreditado que poderia jogar em Hogwarts, que poderia competir no esporte. Eu era _bom _– e sabia disso.

Não vi de onde ela saiu, mas Mandy Brown, a goleira, estava me abraçando; ela foi rapidamente seguida pelos Prewett e Robins. Girando no ar, nós voltamos ao chão; a torcida parecia correr na nossa direção. Aquilo me assustava e me animava – porque eles gritavam o _meu _nome, como se eu fosse um herói.

- Foi um bom jogo, Potter – ouvi Black dizer, estendendo a mão para mim. Ele sorria. – Nada mal.

Mas eu sabia que, se Sirius Black se importara em dizer, aquilo era um grande elogio.

No instante seguinte, eu era erguido no ar – as asinhas do pomo ainda lutavam, tentando escapar, enquanto eu o agitava. Aquilo era o meu símbolo de vitória.

Hoje era o meu dia de sorte, pensei, rindo à toa, quando voltei ao chão. Entrei no vestiário, após garantir dúzias de vezes que iria comparecer à festa de comemoração, e fui recebido com uma onda de aplausos que me fez corar, ainda que, internamente, eu estivesse gritando de alegria. Achei, bem exagerado, que aquele era o momento mais feliz da minha vida.

Foi quando meu olhar encontrou o de Lily Evans; ela não era do time, mas ninguém parecia se importar com sua presença. Ela estava apoiada em uma das colunas, a face tranqüila. Por um instante, ainda embalado naquele sentimento de vitória e sorte e destino, me imaginei pressionando Evans contra aquela coluna e a beijando mais ferozmente do que eu sequer me atrevera a pensar antes.

Então reparei nos seus olhos – no brilho deles. Satisfeitos. Como se ela tivesse planejado algo grandioso, como quando fez as velas do Salão Principal cantarem 'Parabéns para você' no aniversário de Dumbledore. O olhar de um Maroto – ou Marota – que havia concretizado um plano perfeito.

Precisei de apenas um segundo para entender – de repente, me viam a cabeça frases como Lily Evans dizendo que eu merecia mais, e que ela iria conseguir aumentar minha auto-estima. E Mary dizendo que McLaggan perdera uma aposta e havia se machucado na véspera da partida – e os gêmeos Prewett insistindo que eu jogasse, como se aquilo fosse algo planejado.

Afinal, eu me sentia mais confiante que nunca. Afinal, eu havia jogado. Afinal, não era sorte – a não ser que sorte atendesse pelo nome de Lily Evans.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo: **Tiago questiona os atos de Lily Evans, e não entende por que todos insistem que Evans não é uma má pessoa; Severo reage estranhamente às notícias de Tiago, e Evans aprende que agir por impulso nunca tem boas conseqüências – exceto se houver _alguém _por perto para salvá-la.


End file.
